Pain of Love
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: Apa sekarang kalian ingin mendengar sebuah kisah memilukan dariku? Kisah tentang sesorang yang membawa penyesalan, kepedihan, dan kesakitan seumur hidupnya/ YunJae/ Writer: Marcia & Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

_Loving you was my favorite mistake. _

_Mencintaimu adalah kesalahan favoritku..._

_._

_._

_Memoar_

_._

_._

Pernahkah kalian mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Cinta yang tidak pernah terbalaskan walau detak kehidupan sudah meninggalkan pemiliknya...

Pernahkah kalian begitu terluka karena orang-orang yang begitu kalian cintai? Ku beritahu. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Seolah-olah jantungmu tertikam oleh belati tajam kasat mata yang merusak pembuluh darahmu, membuatmu sesak dan sulit bernapas, menghadirkan perih yang tiada habisnya.

Pernahkah kalian menganggap cinta yang kalian rasakan adalah cinta yang salah, namun kalian tetap bertahan dengan kesalahan itu? Kenapa? Karena kadang itu tidak kenal salah atau benar. Semua alasan bisa digunakan untuk pembenaran sebuah cinta...

Pernahkah kalian merasa diujung kekuatan? Tidak sanggup bertahan karena terbunuh perlahan oleh cinta yang kalian rasakan? Kadang cinta memang lebih kejam daripada seorang algojo sekalipun. Tanpa ampun merusak sang pecinta, menghancurkan dan melumpuhkan nalar secara perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya kematian datang menjemput.

Nah... Apa sekarang kalian ingin mendengar sebuah kisah memilukan dariku? Kisah tentang dua anak manusia yang terlibat dalam lingkaran cinta yang tidak berujung. Kisah tentang hati seseorang yang begitu rapuh dan mendambakan cinta yang tulus. Kisah tentang sesorang yang membawa penyesalan, kepedihan, dan kesakitan seumur hidupnya. Kisah yang membuatku ingin meneskan air mata.

.

Inilah kisah tentang seorang Jung Yunho dan penyesalannya pada cinta abadinya, Kim Jaejoong...

.

.

_**Tittle : **__**Pain Of Love**_

_**Author : **__**Marcia Hannie & **__**NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara**___

_**Rate : T**__**-M**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa**__**,**__** Other**__**s, OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but Jung Hyunno **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

.

.

Lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kemari. Biasanya setiap kali libur musim panas dan musim dingin aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di kota kecil ini bersama para sepupuku, tapi semenjak usiaku delapan tahun aku tidak pernah mengunjungi kota penuh kenangan ini karena ayah dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika.

Dan sekarang...

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di sini, di kota yang mengikat keluarga kami. Kata ayah, "_Sejauh apa pun seorang Jung pergi dia pasti akan kembali ke sini, ke kampung halamannya._" Dan ku rasa itu ada benarnya.

"Yo beruang kecil! Kau tidak mau membantu ayahmu yang tampan ini mengangkat koper-koper kita ke dalam?"

Ah, _namja_ jangkung yang sedang mengunyah sepotong sosis goreng itu ayahku. Namanya Jung Changmin. Ayahku, walau kami tidak mempunyai hubungan darah tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Appa memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan yang sempurna, keluarga. Appa mengenalkanku pada sebuah kisah yang luar biasa.

Ini musim gugur yang indah, aku juga sedang tidak liburan di sini, tapi kami semua harus pulang, semua anggota keluarga Jung kembali ke rumah induk yang mirip kastel ala romawi ini untuk satu tujuan...

Jung Yunho.

Kakek berusia 75 tahun yang sedang berjuang melawan hidup, _namja_ yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah menikah, _namja_ yang seumur hidupnya dilaluinya penuh penderitaan dan penyesalan. _Namja_ yang menjadi legenda hidup di keluarga Jung.

Yang ku tahu dari ayah, Yunho _Ahjushi_ memiliki mata setajam musang, memiliki kharisma yang mampu membuat _yeoja_ yang melihatnya bertekuk lutut padanya.

Yang ku tahu, Yunho _Ahjushi_ hanya mencintai satu orang saja selama hidupnya. Orang yang membuatnya tidak pernah mau menikah, orang yang membuatnya hidup dalam penyesalan...

.

.

"Hai beruang kecil! Kau tidak mau menemui Yunho _Ahjushi_? Bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengannya?

Tidak ku pedulikan ocehan sepupuku satu itu. Aku lapar. Aku butuh makan dan itu yang ku lakukan sekarang. Sepertinya kebiasaanku yang satu ini ku dapat dari ayahku. Oh, ayahku mendapat julukan _Food_ _Monster_ dari teman-teman dan hampir seluruh keluarga Jung.

"_Little_ _Bear_..."

Aku heran, usiaku sudah 18 tahun tapi kenapa semua orang termasuk _Appa_ selalu memanggilku '_Little_ _Bear'_, panggilan yang sesungguhnya ku dapat karena ikatan kekerabatanku dengan Yunho _Ahjushi_ yang membuat kami terlihat mirip.

"Dia ingin menemuimu..." _Appa_ tersenyum, meremas bahu kananku kuat-kuat.

Dia...

Ya, dia... Yunho _Ahjushi_. Entah karena nama kami yang mirip, entah karena wajah kami yang mirip, namun semua kebetulan ini membuat kami seperti memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa dipahami tanpa sebuah perenungan yang cukup lama.

.

.

Wajah lelahnya itu semakin menyiratkan kepedihan yang selama ini dilaluinya, senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan dan tatapan mata yang mulai meredup. Waktu benar-benar menggrogoti tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang..." senyum itu adalah senyum kegitiran penuh luka yang selalu ku lihat seumur hidupku selama aku bertatap muka dengannya. Entah seperti apa senyum tulusnya, aku belum pernah melihatnya.

"Dan _Ahjushi_ sudah sangat tua sekarang." Ucapku. Benar. Setiap kali bersama dengannya rasanya aku bisa menyelami sedikit palung hatinya yang gelap gulita.

Senyum tuanya semakin memperjelas kerut usia yang berada disisinya selama ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia ketika tubuhnya mulai digerogoti oleh waktu yang mulai senja.

"Kau tahu? Semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya..." dia menatapku dengan mata lelahnya.

"Siapa Ahjushi?" tanyaku.

"_Boo_ Jae..." jawabnya.

Ah... nama itu... _Boo_ Jae... ada sesuatu yang juga membuat kami, keluarga Jung terikat dengan sosok yang entah sekarang berada dimana... Sosok yang akan selalu terikat oleh benang merah takdir dengan keluarga Jung.

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang mengajarkan ketulusan dan perjuangan...

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang memperlihatkan betapa sakitnya sebuah ketidakpercayaan dan penghianatan itu.

_Boo_ Jae...

Orang yang memberikan warna pelangi juga suramnya abu-abu pada kami.

_Boo_ Jae...

"_Ahjushi_... apa yang kau impikan soal _Boo_ Jaemu itu?"

Bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung sempurnya, senyuman yang seumur hidupku baru ku lihat sekarang, "_Boo_ Jae memelukku erat dan membawaku pergi ke taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga lili, bunya yang disukainya..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Dan siapkah kalian mendengar lanjutan cerita memilukan ini?

FF ini sudah pernah post di akun NaraYuuki, tapi karena ada beberapa hal akan lanjut di akun ini ^_^

.

.

**Cuap2 Marci:**

Annyeonghaseo... Je iremeun Marcia imnida.. Mannaso bangapseumnida..

Halo, saya hadir bersama author kesayangan kita NaraYuuki#cipokYuuki# bawa ff yg abal2 n absurd abis... Mudah2an chingudeul menyukai ff ini.. Baru prolog loh so diminta saran dan kritik yang membangun ya.. No bash n flame.. Don't like don't read.. See u next chap..( yg ngetik Yuuki loh, ayo cipok Yuuki)

.

.

Thursday, October 10, 2013

10/10/2013

Marci & Yuuki


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : **__**Pain Of Love**_

_**Author : **__**Marcia Hannie &**__**NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara**_

_**Rate : T**__**-M (bergantung kebutuhan)**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa**__**,**__** Other**__**s, OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno**__**are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan**____**ejaan**____**dan**____**pemilihan kata harap**____**dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan**____**ngebut.**__** Yuuki tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

.

.

Yang ku tahu, rumah pohon yang sudah tua dan nyaris roboh itu selalu dipertahankan oleh Yunho _Ahjushi_. Apapun dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan agar rumah pohon yang sebenarnya sudah lapuk itu tetap berdiri kokoh. Rumah pohon yang mengikat semuanya. Bila kau buka balkon di sisi kanan kamar _Ahjushi_, kau akan melihat sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan dengan balkon milik rumah yang sudah tidak berpenghuni yang berdiri dengan suramnya di samping rumah keluarga Jung.

Bisa kalian tebak rumah siapa itu?

"_LitteBear_... Apa yang kau lihat?" suara lirih itu menyapa telingaku.

"Rumah pohon, _Ahjushi_..." jawabku pelan.

"Rumah pohon? Tempat yang menguarkan aroma kenangan tentang _Boo_ Jae. Tempat paling indah di dunia ini." Gumamnya.

Di mataku rumah pohon itu hanya terlihat sebagai seongkok kayu lapuk yang nyaris rubuh, _Ahjushi_! Batinku. Namun mungkin karena rumah pohon usang itulah _Ahjushi_ bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, mungkin karena rumah pohon tua itulah _Ahjushi_ bisa kuat menahan sakit dan deritanya sampai sekarang.

Kenangan tentang _Boo_ Jaenya seolah-olah membawa kekuatan baru bagi _Ahjushi_. _Boo_ Jae... Kim Jaejoong... Ya, nama itu... kenangan tentangnyalah yang menahan _Ahjushi_ sampai sekarang...

"Hyunno, jangan lupa ingatkan _Ahjushi_mu untuk minum obat!" suara _Appa_ terdengar dari luar kamar _Ahjushi_.

Ku alihkan perhatianku dari rumah pohon itu, ku tatap mata lelah _Ahjushi_ yang rengsa. Walaupun gurat usia sudah mengukir seluruh permukaan kulitnya, namun _Ahjushi_ tetap terlihat tampan bagi orang seusianya.

Apakah itu semua karena Kim Jaejoong, _Ahjushi_? Apakah kau benar-benar sangat mencintainya hingga kau enggan menikah, _Ahjushi_? Kesepian seperti apa yang _Ahjushi_ rasakan selama ini? Sendiri berteman sepi dan nelangsa...

Ingin ku tanyakan hal itu pada _Ahjushi_, namun rasa ibaku melarangku melakukan hal itu. Bila ku tanyakan hal itu... Kenangan tentang cintanya yang terluka akan perlahan-lahan menyiksanya. Dan aku tidak mau melihat _Ahjushi_ menderita lebih dari ini.

"Ayahmu masih secerewet dulu..." ucap _Ahjushi_.

"Lebih cerewet daripada yang _Ahjushi_ kira." Sahutku. Ku raih botol obat milik _Ahjushi_, mengambil isinya kemudian meraih segelas air putih yang berada di atas meja kecil samping ranjang _Ahjushi_, "Waktunya minum obat..." ku sodorkan dua buah pil berwarna putih dan hitam seukuran telur cicak pada _Ahjushi_, juga segelas air putih untuk mengurangi rasa pahit dari obat.

_Ahjushi_ tersenyum padaku, senyum yang terlihat sangat lelah. Tangan yang sudah berkeriput itu menggeser sebuah boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu ke sisi sebelah kanannya. Aku yakin boneka itu adalah salah satu benda peninggalan _Boo_ Jae tercintanya. Terlihat dari seberapa kumal dan tuanya boneka itu, bahkan dibeberapa tempat jahitan boneka itu sudah sobek.

"Seandainya ada obat yang bisa mengembalikan _Boo_ Jae, akan ku beli berapapun harganya." Ucap _Ahjushi_ sebelum menelan obatnya dan meminum segelas air putih hingga nyaris habis.

Ku letakkan gelas yang nyaris kosong itu ke tempatnya semula, "Kalau ada obat seperti itu aku juga akan meminta _Appa_ untuk membelikannya agar _Umma_ kembali bersama kami..." timpalku.

_Ahjushi_ mengambil lagi boneka gajah itu, mendekapnya erat, "Aroma _Boo_ Jae..." gumamnya.

Ku selimuti tubuh _Ahjushi_ yang mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, mata yang kata banyak orang sangat mirip denganku. Bahkan sepupuku sempat mengatakan kalau Aku ini anak Yunho _Ahjushi_ yang dilahirkan oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Konyol!

"Beruang kecil..." panggil _Ahjushi_.

"_Ne_?"

"Tetepalah di sini sampai _Ahjushi_ tidur _ne_..." pinta Yunho _Ahjushi_.

Aku menggangguk pelan sembari membuka-buka album foto lama, ketika _Ahjushi_, _Appa_, Seunghyun _Ahjushi_ dan Yoochun _ahjushi_ masih muda. Ku lihat juga _doeeyes_ kelam yang dulu, ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya seolah-olah dia menghipnotisku, mata yang benar-benar sangat indah, mata milik Kim Jaejoong...

"Tuhan... Kali ini aku ingin mengeluh padamu..." gumamku, "Tuhan... Kali ini KAU sungguh tidak adil pada sepasang manusia ini... Sungguh..." lirihku.

.

.

"_Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee... Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

"_Boo Jae? Kenapa?"_

"_Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Yuuuniiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

"_Wae Boo?"_

"_Umma mencubit lengan Joongie. Hiksss... Sakit..."_

"_Uljimma... Biar sakitnya berpindah pada Yunie ne... Joongie jangan menangis lagi..."_

_Jung Yunho yang merupakan anak ke-2 pasangan Jung Siwon dan Kim Kibum sejak kecil bersahabat baik dengan Kim Jaejoong, nama lain dari Boo Jae yang merupakan anak dari pasangan Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul. Sayang sebagai seorang Umma Kim Heechul tidak pernah menyanyangi sosok cantik nan menggemaskan itu hanya karena sebuah alasan tidak masuk akal dan terlalu kekanakkan._

_Setiap kali ibunya memarahinya atau berbuat kasar padanya Jaejoong selalu berlari dan bersembunyi di balkon kamar Yunho, menunggu Yunho membukakan jendelanya agar dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Yunhodan mengadu pada Yunho._

_Atau..._

_Bila Yunho sedang tidak ada di rumah, Jaejoong akan bersembunyi di rumah pohon yang terdapat di sudut taman dekat kamar mereka, Jaejoong akan bersembunyi di sana sampai malam, sampai amarah ibunya mereda, sampai ayahnya menjemputnya atau sampai Yunho membujuknya_.

_Dan untuk membujuknya turun bukanlah perkara yang mudah..._

.

.

"_Melahirkanmu hanya membawa kesialan bagiku!" makian seperti itu terus diterima oleh Jaejoong bahkan hingga dirinya beranjak dewasa. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Hanya tersenyum menahan getirnya hidup dan perlakuan tidak adil dari ibunya sendiri, orang yang melahirkannya. Andaikan orang lain yang berada pada posisi Jaejoong saat itu pastilah orang itu memilih pergi dari rumah yang laksana neraka atau setidaknya bunuh diri daripada tersiksa seperti itu._

"_Seharusnya kau..."_

"_Hentikan Chulie! Mau sampai kapan kau memaki Joongie? Bagaimanapun Joongie adalah anakmu, darah dagingmu!"_

_Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau Tuhan memang selalu menyiapkan malaikat ditengah-tengah keruman iblis. Namun keberadaan sosok Appa mampu sedikit mengobati luka hati Jaejoong yang setiap hari semakin bernanah dan berdarah-darah._

"_Cih! Aku menyesal melahirkannya! Seharusnya dia mati saja!"_

_Apakah kau sanggup bila mendengar ibumu memakimu seperti itu? Entah terbuat apa hati dan perasaan Boo Jae hingga dirinya memiliki kekuatan untuk melewati semua ujian hidup itu..._

_Seharusnya Jaejoong bisa mendapatkan ibu yang lebih baik daripada Kim Heechul yang bahkan terlihat lebih kejam dan sadis dibandingkan ibu tiri cinderela sekalipun yang sering digambarkan pada setiap buku dongeng anak-anak._

.

.

_Jung Seunghyun yang duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA dan berusia 18 tahun, Jung Yunho yang duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA dan berusia 17 tahun , Jung Yoochun yang berusia 16 tahun dan Jung Changmin yang berusia 13 tahun duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA serta Kim Jaejoong yang satu angkatan dengan Yunho tergabung dalam sebuah band bernama Big East._

_Heran kenapa Changmin bisa duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMA padahal masih berusia 13 tahun? Karena si bungsu Jung itu jenius tentu saja._

_Bermodal suara yang merdu, wajah yang menawan membuat Jaejoong menjadi vocalis utama band tersebut._

_Terlepas dari kehidupan memilukannya selama berada di rumah, Jaejoong adalah sosok yang bersinar di sekolah. Layaknya seorang artis, Jaejoong memiliki fansnya sendiri entah itu namja maupun yeoja yang bukan hanya mengagumi keindahan fisiknya melainkan juga kemampuan olah vokalnya yang mendapatkan julukan voice of rainbow dari para penggemarnya. Bahkan banyak yang menaruh hati padanya, termasuk Seunghyun._

_Ne..._

_Seunghyun menyukai, sangat menyukia Jaejoong... sayangnya dimata Jaejoong hanya ada Yunho saja. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau apa, tapi sepertinya takdir yang mengikat keluarga Jung dengan Jaejoong benar-benar rumit._

_._

_._

_Kemalangan yang menimpa Jaejoong sepertinya tidak bisa berakhir begitu saja dan justru semakin menjadi setelah kedatangan Karam, saudara kembarnya. Karam yang selama ini dirawat oleh halmonie mereka di desa karena memiliki fisik yang lemah memperburuk segalanya. Karam pulalah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Heechul sangat membenci Jaejoong. Sebelum melahirkan mereka dulu Heechul dan Hankyung sudah diberitahu kemungkinan terburuk terhadap anak-anak mereka. Salah satu anak mereka bisa saja meninggal karena terlalu lemah, anak itu adalah Karam. Heechul yang sangat ingin menjaga putranya itu tidak mampu melakukannya karena harus memulihkan keadaan dirinya sendiri pasca operasi. Kerinduan pada putranya itu membuatnya marah sehingga melampiaskan kemarahannya itu pada Jaejoong, hingga amarah itu membutakan hatinya dan membuatnya membenci darah dagingnya sendiri._

_Wajah polos Karam yang serupa Jaejoong ternyata bukan jaminan bahwa sikapnya juga serupa dengan namja cantik itu. Karam sering kali berbuat semaunya sendiri dengan mengatasnamakan kelemahan fisik yang dimikinya. Bahkan tidak jarang Karam melimpahkan kesalahan yang dilakukannya pada Jaejoong._

_Hasilnya..._

_Heechul sang Umma semaikin membenci Jaejong, dan yang lebih parah lagi... Yunho pun mulai membenci Jaejoong._

_Namja berlidah bercabang itu sepertinya benar-benar racun tirani yang bisa membuat otak seseorang tidak berfungsi dengan baik._

_._

_._

_Karam mulai mengambil alih semuanya. Karam mulai mengambil alih hati dan pikiran Yunho, namja itu bahkan terang-terangan membuat Yunho sering salah paham pada Jaejoong hingga akhirnya Yunho pun mulai membenci Jaejoong._

_Beruntunglah masih ada yang peduli pada Jaejoong._

_Seunghyun yang dengan setia menemani Jaejoong ketika sedang bersedih, Kim Junsu yang merupakan sahabat Jaejoong, dan anggota keluarga Jung lainnya serta Hankyung yang tetap ada untuk Jaejoong walaupun banyak yang menghujatnya karena Karam._

_Semuanya semakin memburuk ketika tiba-tiba saja suara merdu milik Jaejoong perlahan-lahan menjadi sumbang, hal ini membuat Yunho yang sudah termakan hasutan Karam semakin membenci Jaejoong, menyalahkannya dan mengancamnya akan didepak dari band untuk kemudian menggantinya dengan karam, namun keputusan sepihak itu ditolak keras oleh ke-3 Jung lainnya. Mereka masih ingin mempertahankan Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi._

_._

_._

_Suara yang semakin serak, sering tersedak dan muntah ketika makan, serta penurunan berat badan yang drastis membuat Jaejoong jarang mengikuti latihan band, dan lagi-lagi Yunho memarahinya, menghujatnya dan memakinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, semunya karena hasutan Karam._

_Hingga akhirnya alasan kenapa Jaejoong seperti pun terungkap..._

_Yoochun yang kala itu berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menjengguk teman sekelasnya yang sakit ditemani oleh Seunghyun dan Changmin melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan ayah mereka yang juga merupakan dokter di rumah sakit itu._

_Karena ke-3 Jung itu sangat penasaran apa yang sahabat sekaligus vocalis band mereka itu lakukan di rumah sakit, mereka mencerca Junsu dengan berbagai pertanyaan hingga akhirnya Junsu memberitahukan, bahwa Jaejoong Jae telah divonis kanker esophagus yang menyerang tenggorokkannya. Pita suaranya yang merdu..._

_Tuhan, kali ini KAU sungguh tidak adil..._

_._

_._

**TBC**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sunday, December 01, 2013_

_1:52:39 PM_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tittle : Pain Of Love _**

**_Author : Marcia Hannie & NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara_**

**_Rate : T-M (bergantung kebutuhan)_**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki. This Story is our, Marci & Yuuki_**

**_Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. Yuuki & Marci tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu)._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!_**

.

.

_._

_._

_"Jangan bermain-main Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho penuh amarah saat dirinya dan bandnya sedang latihan. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, latihan kali ini sungguh memuakkan dan membosankan untuk Yunho. Pasalnya sejak satu jam yang lalu vokalis kebanggaan bandnya melakukan banyak kesalahan. _

_Ya, Jaejoong._

_Sejak memulai latihan satu jam yang lalu, Jaejoong banyak melakukan kesalahan. Suara tiba-tiba false saat menyanyi nada tinggi, padahal hari-hari sebelumnya suaranya terdengar sangat jernih walaupun menyanyikan nada diatas tiga oktaf. Bukan hanya itu saja. Suara Jaejoong juga tiba-tiba serak dan menghilang ketika baru memasuki pertengahan intro sehingga latihan harus diulang dari awal berkali-kali._

_"Baby, lebih baik kau saja yang menggantikannya menyanyi." Yunho merebut mik yang berada di tangan Jaejoong untuk diberikan pada Karam yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ikut menemani Yunho latihan mengingat hubungan mereka sekarang lebih dari teman._

_Brak!_

_Seunghyun melempar stik drum yang berada di tangannya, Jung bungsu itu menatap tajam Yunho._

_"Kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu, Hyung!" ucap Yoochun, "Karam bukan anggota dari band! Suaranya tidak sejernih suara Joongie."_

_Changmin mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Lagi pula karakter suara Karam sangat tidak sesuai dengan warna musik band kita."_

_Seunghyun berjalan menghampiri Yunho, Karam dan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung. Sulung dari empat bersaudara Jung itu kemudian merampas mik yang berada di tangan Karam secara kasar._

_"Hyung!" protes Yunho yang tidak terima hyungnya sendiri bersikap kasar pada kekasihnya._

_"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan sepihak seperti itu, Jung! Hanya karena dia dia namja chingumu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menggatikan posisi Joongie dengan dia." Seunghyun berkata sedikit dingin dan menunjuk Karam tepat di depan wajahnya. Andaikan bisa, Seunghyung pasti akan merobek wajah angkum menyebalkan yang mirip dengan wajah Jaejoong, namja yang dicintainya._

_"Hyung, Gwaechana... Ini salahku." Ucap Jaejoong melerai pertengkaran kakak beradik itu. Jaejoong tidak mau hanya karena kesalahannya Seunghyun dan Yunho bertengkar._

_"Hyung dengar?! Itu salahnya! Wajar kalau kita menggantinya. Karam bisa lebih baik dari dia!" Yunho bersikeras._

_"Yunie, sudah! Tidak apa-apa. Joongie memang memiliki suara yang jauh lebih merdu dariku." Ucap Karam dengan wajah sedihnya._

_"Kajja kita pergi!" Yunho menarik tangan Karam._

_"Yah Hyung! kita belum selesai latihan!" teriak Yoochun, "Aish! Si brengsek Karam benar-benar sudah mencuci otaknya." Gerutu Yoochun._

_"Hyung..." Changmin menyenggol lengan Yoochun._

_"Joongie ya... Mianhae..." ucap Yoochun dengan suara sedikit menyesal, "Tapi saudara kembarmu benar-benar brengsek."_

_"Joongie, kemasi barang-barangmu. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sepertinya Yunho pabo itu tidak akan kembali lagi kemari." Ucap Seunghyun._

_._

_._

_"Wonie, entah kenapa aku kurang mengukai hubungan Yunie dan Karam." Ucap Kibum saat sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya._

_Siwon menggangguk pelan, "Aku juga kurang suka dengan saudara kembar Joongie itu. Wajahnya memang mirim Jaejoongie tapi..."_

_"Jangan membancingkan Joongie dengan Karam, Appa! Jongie ibarat bunga Lisianthus (paling mahal di dunia) yang $35 per tangkai sedangkan Karam ibarat bunga Sigung Barat (Kubis Western Skunk, bunga paling bau di dunia)." Ucap Seunghyun yang baru datang._

_"Waeyo Hyunie?" tanya Kibum._

_"Karam itu ular berbisa menyebalkan, Umma!" ucap Seuhyun._

_"Waeyo?" kali ini Siwon yang bertanya._

_"Karam selalu berwajah malaikat bila di depan Yunho hyung tetapi begitu berada di hadapan Joongie, namja itu sama buruknya dengan ibunya." Sahut Yoochun yang datang bersama Changmin._

_"Ku harap dia pergi dari sini! Dia seperti seorang benalu menyebalkan yang harus dibasmi dengan pestisida!" ucap Changmin kesal sambil mengambil sepotong kue._

_"Minie, jangan bicara seperti itu." Kibum mengingatkan._

_"Wae? Aku tidak takut pada Yunho hyung karena aku tahu Seunghyun hyung dan Yoochun hyung akan membelaku dari amukan beruang menyebalkan itu!" ucap Changmin yang mendapat anggukan dari Seunghyun dan Yoochun._

_"Tapi kita tidak bisa apa-apa, hm? Yunho sendiri yang menginginkan semua ini, bukan?" tanya Siwon. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini memang keputusan Yunho sendiri. Sebagai orang tua Siwon hanya bisa memberi nasihat dan mengingatkan putranya karena memang Yunho sendirilah yang akan menjalaninya._

_"Dan ku harap pada pesta ulang tahunnya minggu depan, Yunho tidak berulah." Gumam Kibum._

_._

_._

_Ketika engkau anak seorang konglomerat, tidak mengherankan bila engkau mendapatkan pesta perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah dengan kue tart berukuran raksasa, banyaknya undangan baik yang engkau kenal ataupun tidak, ucapan selamat bertubi-tubi entah tulus ataupun tidak dan jangan lupakan gelimangan kado yang akan engkau terima._

_Bisa kau bayangkan bukan seperti apa mewahnya pesta ulang tahun seorang Jung Yunho yang merupakan putra seorang Jung Siwon dan Kim Kibum?_

_Ya..._

_Pesta yang super mewah dengan ratusan undangan kelas atas, kue tarat yang dipesan khusus dari chef yang menangani dapur hotel kelas bintang lima, hadiah-hadiah mahal yang diterima serta ucapan selamat berkali-kali yang dilayangkan untuknya._

_Ah..._

_Jung Yunho benar-benar sangat beruntung._

_Hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya diundang dalam acara urang tahun itu, termasuk Jaejoong._

_Saat ini namja cantik itu tengah asyik menemani si Food Monster menjelajahi meja-meja panjang yang menyajikan berbagai macam hidangan lezat untuk pesta perayaan ulang tahun Yunho, sementara Seuhyun dan Yoochun tengah menyapa dan berbicara pada kenalan mereka yang kebetulan juga diundang dalam acara itu. Jaejoong yang awalnya terlihat sangat ceria mendadak merasa pusing. Jaejoong menyentuh kepalanya, mencoba menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja datang menderanya. _

_Changmin yang menyadari hal itu dengan sigap menopang tubuh Jaejoong. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir_

_"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Jaejoong, "Hanya merasa sedikit pusing dan..." ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yunho melalui mikropon yang dipegangnya. Sontak Jaejoong dan Changmin serta seluruh tamu undangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Yunho. Bahkan Changmin tidak menyadari Jaejoong yang mulai panik dan gusar karena kucuran darah yang tiba-tiba merembes dari hidung mancungnya._

_"Mohon perhatiannya." Ucap Yunho yang berusaha menarik perhatian para tamu undangan, "Hari ini saya Jung Yunho, putra kedua keluarga Jung ingin mengumumkan suatu hal penting dalam hidup saya." _

_Orang-orang mulai berkasak kusuk penasaran. Jung appa atau Jung Siwon, terlihat bingung. Pasalnya Yunho─seingat Siwon─tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini. Ayah Yunho itu pun melirik istrinya, Kim Kibum hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda bahwa ia pun sama bingungnya dengan sang suami._

_Yunho kemudian berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju ke arah Karam berada. Semua orang terperangah ketika Yunho tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Karam. "Kim Karam, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu lama menahannya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku. Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku kelak?" ucap Yunho dengan gugupnya. _

_Semua orang hanya mampu terdiam. _

_Karam pun hanya mampu terkaget-kaget, memasang wajah yang seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya terlihat imut didepan semua orang. _

_Suasana tiba-tiba terasa sangat hening. _

_Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan Tapi tidak seorang pun menyadari keadaan seorang namja cantik diujung sana. Bahkan Changmin yang tadinya menopang tubuh Jaejoong, melepaskan tangannya begitu saja dari pundak Jaejoong. Tidak menyadari hyung cantiknya itu kini begitu terpukuk. _

_Jaejoong shock. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Susah payah Jaejoong menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Mata indahnya memancarakan ekspresi shock yang begitu besar. Tidak percaya pada hal yang dilihat dan didengarnya berusan. Jaejoong terluka kembali. Hatinya sakit sekali. Jaejoong tidak percaya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak sanggup lagi, Jaejoong berbalik arah. Segera berlari meninggalkan halaman belakang keluarga Jung tempat pesta ulang tahun Yunho diadakan._

_Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi bila harus berada di sana lebih lama. Jaejoong melihat dengan jelas Karam yang menyeringai bengis kepada Jaejoong, ketika Karam melihat wajah pias Jaejoong dan air mata yang perlahan mengalir di wajah cantiknya yang sekarang terlihat sangat tirus._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

_._

_._

**_Balasan Review:_**

**Jaejae**: Ne. Jae yeoppo makin centil. Gomawo ne udh setia ama ff karatan ini

**Zhe**: Marci jg seneng Yun tersiksa, biar Marci bs merebut si Jae#plakk#gomawo dah baca  
><strong>candy<strong>: Chagy, ini akun rame2. Jd bukan plagiat. Ga mungkin Marci dan Yuuki plagiat ff kita sendiri. Anyway gomawo km dah jd reader setia kami.

**kimRyan2124**: Ini udh lanjut.. Gomawo dah baca.

**Michelle Jung: **Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo dah baca ne

**dara**: Sabar bu sabar. Org sabar mulutnya lebar kayak changmin#dikunyahcha ngmin. Gomawo dah baca ne

**Jiyohi**: Karena Hyunno itu anaknya Yuuki#plakk# jangan mewek ne. Saya ga pnya tisu. Gomawo ne udh baca

**Abilhikmah**: Koq mewek? Gomawo dah baca ne

**Park** **July:** gomawo dah nunggu ff karatan ini. Mian br bisa update. Marci dan Yuuki sibuk di real life dan kondisi kesehatan yg gak mndukung. Review lg ne. Gomawo

**Park** **July**: ini udah lanjut chagy. Gomawo ne dah baca

**ifa**.**p**.**arunda**: Jangan naik cepat tua ne dah baca

**meyy**-**chaan**: Ff ini konsepnya udh ada ampe utk pengetikan aja yg ada kendala. Coz sibuk ama real life. Hehe. Gomawo ne

**saltybear**: Iya iya pasti lanjut koq. Tenang aja. Gomawo dah baca ne

**meotmeot**: Kl lidah bertulang mah udah keseleo tuh lidah si Karam.

**heeli**: Udh lanjut chagy. Gomawo

.

.

**Cuap-cuap Marci :**

Halooo.. Nyehehehehe.. Mian baru nongol. Marci ama Yuuki kemaren2 sibuk ama real life. Dan juga Marci ga bisa ngetik lewat laptop. Coz laptop Marci disembunyiin namja Marci. Gara2 Marci pendarahan dan hampir kehilangan aegya Marci. Namja Marci menutup smua akses ke net. Ini jg baru bisa lwt hp sodara dgn penuh paksaan dan sogokan#plakk  
>Yuuki chaaannn, aku padamuuu#poppo Yuuki.<p>

Gomawo ne selalu ada saat Marci down.

Readerdeul, doakan Yuuki selalu sehat ne. Coz Yuuki yg paling sibuk ama ni ff. Chap depan Marci panjangin lg deh.

Doain ya Aegya Marci baik2 aja. Gomawo bagi yg dah baca dan Review. Gomawo jg bagi Siders.

Sapapun kalian Marci mencintai kalian#mewek

See u next chap.. Saranghae

_._

_._

_Friday, February 21, 2014_

_9:24:15 PM_

_Marci & Yuuki_


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Pain Of Love

Author : Marcia Hannie & NaraYuuki

Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara

Rate : T-M (bergantung kebutuhan)

Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC

Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki. This Story is our, Marci & Yuuki

Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. Yuuki & Marci tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu). . . Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview ;

"Kim Karam, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu lama menahannya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku. Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi istriku kelak?" ucap Yunho dengan gugupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan hatiku. Aku mencintaimu semenjak pertama mataku melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu Yun. Sungguh mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karam masih bertahan dengan pose terkejutnya. Sedangkan Yunho berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban kekasihnya. Semua tamu, bahkan Jung Family menahan napas menunggu Karam. Entah kenapa. Kim appa tiba-tiba merasa perasaannya tidak nyaman. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menggelitik. Mengusik dan mengganggunya. Kim appa atau Hanggeng memutar kepalnya. Mengedarkan kepalnya melihat sekitar. Sekedar membuang rasa tidak nyaman yang menghinggapinya. Tiba-tiba Kim appa tersadar, kemana aegya kesayangannya? Bukankah tadi ia melihat puteranya yang cantik itu sedang menemani Changmin mengambil kudapan? T5api, sekarang kemana Jaejoong?

Hanggeng kemudian menghampiri Changmin yang sedang gelisah.

"Chami, apa kau tau Baby Jae kemana?" Kim berbisik pelan.

"Ahh... Ehhh... Hehehe... Aku tidak tahu Ahjussi. Tiba-tiba yeoppo hyung pergi" jawab Changmin.

"Aku akan mencari Jae, Ahjussi. Tenanglah." Seung Hyun tiba-tiba menginterupsi keduanya, dan segera beranjak pergi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Hanggeng dan Changmin mengernyit bingung. Wajar saja, mereka tadi tak memperhatikan keadaan. Terlihast Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Kibum menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Siwon tersenyum cxanggung pada para tamunya. Ada apa?

"Terima kasih baby kau sudah mau menerimaku sebagai calon suamimu kelak. Saranghae. Cup."

"Shit!" Changmin mengumpat pelan sambil membanting piringnya yang masih berisi banyak kudapan.

Hanggeng memejamkan matanya. Firasatnya tadi terbukti. Karam menerima Yunho yang melamarnya. Dapat dilihatnya yunho berpelukan mesra dengan Karam yang masih memasang wajah malu-malu.

'Mianhae Baby Jae. Mianhae. Appa tidak bisa mencegahnya. Maafkan appamu ini, nak.'

.

.

.

"Jae, kau dimana?", terdengar Seung Hyun yang berteriak.

"Jae!" "Shitt! Kau dimana sayang... hhhh! Shitt! Kau brengsek Yun." umnpat Seung Hyun pelan.

'Aku bersumpah akan menyayat wajah laknatmu itu Karam'

Hikss

Hikss

Hikss

Terdengar suara isakan tangis seseorang. Seung Hyujn mendongak. Pemuda tampan itu menghela napasnya. Tentu saja Jae pergi ke rumah pohon mereka. Seung Hyun tidak ingin memanjat keatas. Karena dia tau yang boleh masuk ke rumah pohon itu hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho. Orang lain yang berani memasukinya berisap-siap diamuk si Barbie hidup itu.

"Jae, kau diatas?", Seung Hyun berteriak

Tidak ada jawaban. Lagi-lagi Seung Hyun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, Jae. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tenangkan dirimu ne. Cepat turun. Kami akan ke kamarmu dan kita akan makan bersama. Tenang saja, kami yang kumaksud hanya kami bertiga dan sahabat lumba-lumba mu itu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku pergi dulu." Seung Hyun beranjak pergi kembali ke mansion Jung.

Seung Hyun sudah tidak bernafsu menghadiri pesta. Malah rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan pesta itu. Mengusir semua tamunya. Menyeret Karam dan menendangnya keluar area pesta. Dan kalau appanya mengijinkan, ia ingin menghajar Yunho sampai bonyok. Sekedar hadiah pertunangan pasangan pabbo itu. Pikir Seung Hyun kejam. Seung Hyun mengetik pesan untuk dua dongsaengnya yang lain. Yang manis dan penurut padanya. Yoochun dan Changmin. Memberitahukan kalau Jaejoong ada di rumah pohon dan perlu waktu sendiri.

.

.

.

Other side

'See, Jae sayang?' Kau lihat kan. Siapa pemenangnya? Tentu saja aku. Kim Karam. Your twins. Beruang bodohmu itu takluk padaku. Bagaimana? Sakit kah rasanya? Menurutku belum cukup. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan membuatmu merasa menjadi orang yang paling menderita. Aku akan membuatmu mati perlahan-lahan oleh rasa sakit itu. Nikmati pelan-pelan Jae.'

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap Marci:

Hai.. Mianhae Cuma segini. Tadinya draftnya ga begini. Tapi karena laptop dan antek2nya belum dibalikin namja Marci jadi Marcfi ketik ulang dalam waktu 45 menit lebih dikit.

Mian marci ga bisa balas review. Tapi Marci baca koq. Terima Kasih untuk semua readers, reviewers, followers, ataupun Siders. Terima kasijh juga buat yang sudah mendoakan aegya Marci.

Tapi sayang sekali Tuhan lebih sayang aegya. Aegya marci pergi meninggalkan Marci di hari chap 3 kemarin dipost. Rasanya Marci kehilangan nyawa Marci. Apalagi Marci menghadapinya sendirian. Namja Marci masih di negaranya waktu itu. Ketika dia pulang ke Indonesia, kami Cuma bisa berpelukan dan saling menangis. Sungguh, Marci ga menyangka rasanya sesakit itu harus kehilangan aegya.

Mianhae jadi curcol.

Mohon doanya ne untuk Yuuki yang sedang sakit.

Yuuki chan Mian Marci ngepost sendirian. Marci ga mau ganggu Yuuki dulu. Bogoshippo chagy.

Last, gomawo untuk kalian semua.

Marci mencintai kalian semua.

See u next chap n Saranghae!

.

.

.

Friday, February 21, 2014 9:24:15 PM Marci & Yuuki


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tittle : Pain Of Love V**_

_**Writer : Marcia Hannie & NaraYuuki (untuk saat ini, bisa berganti kapan saja)**_

_**Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara**_

_**Rate : T-M (bergantung kebutuhan)**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki. This Story is our, Marci & Yuuki (untuk saat ini, bisa berganti kapan saja)**_

_**Warning : Kesalaha nejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. Yuuki& Marci tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

.

.

_._

_._

Ku lihat Yunho _harabojie_ menelan susah payah ludahnya ketika udara kering namun dingin menyentuh kulit tipisnya yang sudah tidak lagi segar. Ku hentikan kursi roda yang ku dorong berhenti tepat di bawah pohon tua tempat rumah pohon yang lapuk dan nyaris ambruk itu, ku biarkan mata lelah Yunho _harabojie_ mengamati sendu penuh haru bangunan yang bahkan lebih tua daripada usiaku. Ku lihat mata lelah itu berkaca-kaca, ada lelehan air mata yang turun membasahi keriput wajahnya, lelehan yang langsung dihapus oleh Yunho _harabojie_.

"Beruang kecil…." Panggil Yunho _harabojie_ dengan suara paraunya.

"_Harabojie_… aku mulai bosan dipanggil 'Beruang kecil' setiap hari. Aku kan sudah besar." Protesku.

Yunho harabojie menolehkan kepalanya, menatapku. Senyum lelah dihadirkannya untukku membuat air mukanya lebih hidup, "Bagaimana kalau beruang besar saja, hm?"

"Ck…. Beruang besar kan _Harabojie_."

"Bukan. Kalau aku bukan lagi beruang besar tetapi beruang renta yang seumur hidup nelangsa menyesali hidup masa muda."

Ku paksakan senyuman terukir di bibirku. "Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, _Harabojie_. Semuanya sudah terjadi, bukan?" tanyaku, "Bukankah harusnya sekarang waktu bagi _Harabojie_ untuk menikmati hari tua dengan tenang?"

"Hm…." Gumamnya. "Bagaimana jadinya andaikan dulu aku tidak menyakiti hati _Boo_ Jae? Bagaimana jadinya sekarang bila dulu aku berdamai dengan perasaanku sendiri? Apakah aku bisa menjalani masa tuaku bersama _Boo_ Jae? Apakah aku dan _Boo_ Jae berkesempatan memiliki anak dan cucu?"

_Boo_ Jae…

Tiap kali nama itu diucapkan oleh Yunho _harabojie_, lidahku selalu kelu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan sosok yang kata Ayah adalah sosok tercantik, terbaik dan orang paling tulus yang pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup tetapi aku mengenalnya dengan baik melalui buku-buku harian peninggalannya yang sempat ku baca.

Wajahku menengadah, menatap bangunan rumah pohon usang yang mungkin dulunya adalah bangunan yang sangat indah. Akan seperti apa rasanya berada di atas sana, duduk didalamnya dimasa mudanya dulu, apa saja kenangan yang sempat hadir ditempat itu? Andaikan punya mesin waktu, aku pasti akan pergi kemasa dimana rumah pohon itu masih berjaya.

"Kalau kau dan Joongie _hyung_ bersama kau tidak akan nelangsa seperti sekarang, _Hyung_." Ucap ayah yang berjalan menghampiri kami. "Atau setidaknya kau tidak akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu untuk menyesali apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Joongie _hyung_."

"Aku seorang pendosa." Sahut Yunho _harabojie_.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah pendosa tidak termaafkan."

Telingaku terasa gatal mendengar ayah dan Yunho _harabojie_ saling menyahut kata-kata. Nada bicara mereka terdengar biasa tetapi seperti ada sebuah kemarahan dan dendam yang terkandung didalamnya. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya karena tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahuku alasannya.

"Ku rasa tidak perlu kau ingat-ingat lagi, _Hyung_." Nasihat ayah. "Apapun yang terjadi dimasa lalu biarlah tersimpan dalam buku usang kenangan kita. _Hyung_ hanya perlu memikirkan kesehatan _Hyung_ agar ketika Hyunno menikah nanti, _Hyung_ bisa menyaksikannya berdiri dipelaminan."

Yunho _harabojie_ menatapku. "Kau sudah punya _yeoja chingu_, Beruang kecil?"

Aku hanya tersenyum malu. Apa-apaan ayah ini? Kenapa menceritakan masalah pribadiku pada Yunho _harabojie_?

"Namanya Jaenna Park, seorang gadis cantik berdarah Jepang yang memiliki mata indah serupa Joongie _Hyung_." Ayah memberitahu.

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanya Yunho harabojie.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh kakek tua ini melihat fotonya?"

Ku lirik ayah, meminta persetujuannya terlebih dahulu. Memastikan apakah dampak terhadap Yunho _harabojie_ tidak akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya andaikan ku tunjukkan foto Jaennaku.

"Biarkan _harabojie_mu melihatnya." Ucap ayah pada akhirnya.

Sedikit ragu ku keluarkan _handphone_ku, ku berikan pada Yunho _harabojie_ agar ia bisa melihat sosok Jaenna yang fotonya ku jadikan _wallpaper_.

Tangan Yunho _haraboji_e bergetar, mata lelahnya nanar dan memerah. "_Boo_… _Boo_ Jae…." Lirihnya diiringi isakan pilu.

Ayah merampas _handphone_ itu dan diberikan kepadaku. "Bawa _harabojie_mu masuk. Sudah saatnya dia minum obat."

Ku anggukkan kepalaku pelan, mendorong kursi roda Yunho _harabojie_ menuju rumah secepat yang ku mampu seiring isakannya yang kian bertambah keras. Sempat ku tengok ayah yang menengadah menatap langit sambil mengusap matanya menggunakan sapu tangan kumal yang tidak pernah dibuangnya sejak dulu, sapu tangan pemberian _Boo_ Jae.

Kata ayah, Jaenna memiliki mata indah mirip _Boo_ Jae, kulitnya pucat seperti _Boo_ Jae, bibirnya merah penuh seperti _Boo_ Jae, hanya saja rambut Jaenna ikal tidak seperti _Boo_ Jae yang memiliki rambut lurus. Wajar bukan bila Yunho _harabojie_ menangis melihat kemiripan mereka?

"Beruang kecil…." Lirih Yunho harabojie.

"Ya _Harabojie_?"

"Bahagiakanlah _yeoja_ _chingu_mu! Jangan sekali-kali kau menyakitinya karena penyesalah selalu berada dikahir cerita." Ucap Yunho _harabojie_, "Karena bila penyesalan berada diawal cerita tidak akan ada orang yang akan belajar dari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya."

"Ya, _Harabojie_…." Sahutku.

Tidak ada yang mengatakannya padaku tetapi aku mengetahui satu hal yang menjadi rahasia keluarga Jung. Karena kesalahan Yunho _harabojie_ pada _Boo_ Jae, Seunghyun dan Yoochun _harabojie_ tidak pernah lagi menginjakan kakinya di rumah keluarga Jung ini sampai kematian menjemput mereka. Kesalahan yang belum ku ketahui apa. Mungkin suatu hari nanti Yunho _harabojie_ ataupun ayah mau mengatakannya padaku.

"Beruang kecil…."

"_Ne_?"

"Subuh tadi aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi apa, _Harabojie_?"

"_Boo_ Jae menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku berjalan-jalan kesebuah taman indah, ada sebuah jembatan disana. Ketika kami ingin menyeberangi jembatan itu ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Lalu aku terbangun…."

Aku terdiam…

Kadang-kadang mimpi merupakan sebuah tanda…

Entah tanda apa….

** 3**

_Langkah-langkah ringan itu menyusuri bangsal, menikung ke kiri sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan ruang berpapan nama "Music Room" dan menggeser pintu dengan penuh semangat. Kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh 3 orang rekannya yang tersenyum kepadanya._

"_Joongie…." Seunghyun mengacak rambut hitam lembut itu gemas._

"_Darimana saja kau? Dasar!" Yoochun berkacak pinggang namun senyum tidak luntur menghiasi wajah chubynya._

"_Joongie Hyung! Bekalmu masih? Aku sangat lapar." Tanya Changmin._

_Pemilik tangan pucat itu mengulurkan empat buat sapu tangan sutra berwarna merah maroon, "Ku harap kalian tidak menolaknya seperti yang Yunie lakukan tadi. Aku merajutnya susah payah satu minggu ini."_

"_Beruang brengsek itu akan menyesali perbuatannya!" ketus Seunghyun yang mengambil satu sapu tangan berajut namanya._

"_Dia akan menyesal telah menolak benda berharga ini." Sahut Yoochun yang juga mengambil satu sapu tangan berajut namanya._

"_Biar aku yang menyimpan bagian Yunho hyung, suatu saat ketika dia menginginkannya akan ku berikan padanya." Ucap Changmin._

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

Hallo… lama ya epep ini tidak dilanjutkan dan jamuran. Ada yang masih ingat? Karena sekarang hanya Yuuki yang melanjutkan jadi akan ada beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian sesuai karakter dan kemampuan menulis Yuuki. Marci sibuk di _real_ jadi kalau nunggu Marci kemungkinan epep ini lanjutnya akan sangat lama jadi Yuuki lanjutkan sendiri.

Pendek dan ngawur ya chap ini?

2 Chap sebelumnya Yuuki tidak dilibatkan dalam penulisannya dan tidak memiliki file aslinya jadi susah untuk mendapatkan fellnya. Tapi Yuuki usahakan akan tetap melanjutkannya. Pelan-pelan saja ya karena Yuuki juga digempur kesehatan yang angot-angotan pasca operasi.

Terima kasih.

Tetap jaga kesehatan.

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

Wednesday, August 26, 2015

8:34:48 AM

NaraYuuki


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tittle : Pain Of Love VI**_

_**Writer : Marcia Hannie (Ide awal)**_

_**NaraYuuki (untuk saat ini, Yuuki bisa kolab dengan siapa saja untuk melanjutkan epep ini. Ada yang minat?)**_

_**Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara**_

_**Rate : T-M (bergantung kebutuhan)**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki. This Story is our, Marci & Yuuki (untuk saat ini, bisa berganti kapan saja)**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. Yuuki tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

.

.

_._

_._

_Usai pesta ulang tahun Yunho yang sangat meriah –mengerikan semuanya terasa berbeda. Suasana di rumah keluarga Jung terasa sedikit mendingin usai lamaran tidak terduga Yunho pada Karam. Seunghyun, Yoochun dan Changmin bersikap seolah-olah Yunho adalah mahluk transparan yang harus diabaikan. Ibu mereka, Kibum lebih banyak diam sedangkan Siwon seolah menjadi sesosok batu yang irit bicara. Tapi toh Yunho tidak memedulikan perubahan yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Baginya asalkan Karam memberikan senyum terindah padanya semuanya terasa baik-baik saja._

_Lain keluarga Jung lain pula keluarga Kim._

_Keluarga yang beranggotakan Kim Hankyung, Kim Heechul, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Karam itu terlihat berbeda daripada biasanya. Heechul tidak lagi sering uring-uringan, ibu dari si kembar itu justru lebih sering bersenandung bahagia seolah-olah hatinya dipenuhi oleh ribuan kelupak bunga berwarna-warni. Begitu pula Karam yang terlihat selalu sumpringah dan sering berceloteh riang berbeda halnya dengan kembarannya yang terlihat murang dan sedih. Hankyung serasa tidak kerasan berada di rumah. Melihat istri dan putranya bahagia namun ada seorang putranya yang nelangsa membuatnya merasakan dilemma luar biasa. Hankyung merasa gagal menjadi kepala keluarga dan ayah yang baik karena tidak bisa menjaga keutuhan keluarganya._

"_Gege, aku akan pergi menemani uri Karam berbelanja baju. Katanya akhir minggu nanti Yunho mengajak Karam kesayangan kita ini berkencan di tempat super romantis." Celoteh Heechul riang._

"_Hm…" sahut Hankyung sekenanya. Hankyung memilih menekuri tulisan diatas permukaan kertas Koran yang dibacanya daripada melihat wajah bahagia anak dan istrinya._

"_Appa mau oleh-oleh apa?" Tanya Karam terdengar sok manis. Sejak lama Karam memang berusaha merebut perhatian ayahnya yang lebih menyayangi Jaejoong yang dianggap sebagai saingannya dalam segal hal._

"_Jangan pedulikan Appamu. Kajja!" dengan tidak sabar Heechul menarik tangan Karam, membawanya pergi._

_Hankyung hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak dan kecewa yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dengan sedikit kasar dilipatnya Koran yang semula ia baca sebelum membuangnya ke atas meja. Rasanya memuakkan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Hankyung seperti makan buah simalakama. Ketidakmampuan ekonominya dulu membuat Karamyang kala itu masih bayi dan sakit-sakitan terpaksa dititipkan pada orang tua Heechul barulah ketika usaha yang dirintisnya berhasil Karam kembali padanya tetapi Hankung tidak pernah menyangkan bila kedatangan Karam kembali ke keluarganya hanya membawa mala petaka dan menyakiti Jaejoong tersayangnya._

_**3 *** 3**_

"_Baby, kau tidak mau pergi keluar bersama teman-temanmu?"_

_Jaejoong yang sedang menonton acara di televisi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Bagaimana bila ikut Appa pergi memancing, hm?"_

_Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan._

"_Baby…."_

"_Ahjushi, urusan Baby Joongie serahkan saja pada kami." Ucap Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam rumahnya bersama Yoochun dan Changmin yang terlihat sedang berebut sebungkus snack._

"_Hari ini kami janji akan bertanding main game, Ahjushi. Aku satu tim dengan yeoppo hyung." Ucap Changmin cengengesan._

"_Ahjushi tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau ada kami semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tambah Yoochun yang berhasil memasukkan remah-remah keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya._

_Hankyung hanya tersenyum, ke-3 saudara Yunho itu memang merupakan penghibur alami bagi putranya. Dirogohnya dompet di dalam saku celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan di letakkan di atas meja. "Kalau lapar beli makanan yang kalian sukai."_

"_Ahjushi, aku menyayangimu!" girang Changmin._

_**3 *** 3**_

_Suasanya berubah 360 derajat begitu Hankyung meninggalkan rumah. Seunghyun, Yoochun dan Changmin segera mengerubungi Jaejoong. Memeriksa keadaan namja cantik itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya terlihat pucat –oh, kulitnya memang asli pucat seperti kulit yang dimiliki oleh Hankyung. Bibir merah penuhnya sedikit pucat, mata indahnya terlihat sedikit sayu, rambut berkilaunya terlihat sedikit kusut. Jung Brothers dapat dengan jelas menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong sedang tidak baik-baik saja._

"_Baby, katakana sesuatu pada kami!" pinta Seunghyun._

_Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Ada sesuatu yang ingin Hyung makan?" Tanya Changmin, "Aku akan membelikannya segera."_

_Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Jangan-jangan… apa esophagus itu mulai membuatmu kehilangan suara?" Tanya Yoochun._

_Kali ini Jaejoong mengangguk pelan._

_Seunghyun segera menghambur memeluk Jaejoong. Yoochun diam membatu menatap karpet yang didudukinya sementara Changmin menjatuhkan keripik kentang yang nyaris masuk ke dalam mulutnya._

"_Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan suara merdumu!" pekik Changmin histeris._

"_Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Hankyung Ahjushi agar kau segera mendapatkan pengobatan!" ucap Yoochun panik._

_Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong melepas pelukan Seunghyun, meraih nota kecil dan pulpen kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana._

'_**Jangan! Aku tidak mau melihat Appa bersedih. **__**Tidak apa-apa kalau suaraku yang hilang. Bahkan aku sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.**__**'**_

_Semuanya terdiam._

_Esophagus adalah kanker yang menyerang saluran tenggorokan sampai lambung. Gejalanya berupa kesulitan menelan, penurunan berat badan tiba-tiba, nyeri dada seperti terbakar, mudah lelah, sering tersedak ketika makan, batuk dan serak, yang lebih parah kehilangan suara. Kesemuanya itu sudah dialami oleh Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sering diam bila berada di rumah ataupun di sekolah untuk menutupi sakit yang menggrogoti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan._

_**3 *** 3**_

'_**Joongie keluar dan lihatlah bulan malam ini. Sangat indah. Besar dan bulat seperti matamu. Ah, aku rindu padamu walaupun kita sudah bertemu di sekolah tadi siang.'**_

_Usai mendapatkan pesan singkat dari sahabatnya, Junsu segera saja Jaejoong pergi keluar rumah, memanjat rumah pohonnya untuk melihat bulan yang bersinar sangat indah. Dalam penderitaannya menghadapi penyakitnya Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia, bahagua karena mendapatkan teman yang baik._

_Jaejoong teringat sesuatu, rumah pohonnya ini dibangun diantara dua pohon yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya dan Yunho. Jaejoong mentap jendela kamar Yunho yang terbuka namun tertutup gorden itu, berharap bisa melihat wajah tampan Yunho walaupun hanya sesaat. Saat gorden itu sedikit terseibak mata Jaejoong terbelalak melihat kenyataan pahit itu. Yunho dan Karam sedang bergumul di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi keduanya._

_Tiba-tiba dada Jaejoong terasa terbakar. Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk, darah keluar bersama dengan air liurnya. Darah keluar semakin banyak seiring semakin sesak dadanya. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong jatuh tergeletak bersama ceceran darahnya sendiri._

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

"_Appa_! _Appa_!"

"Hyunno _ya_, ada apa berteriak seperti itu?"

"Yunho _harabojie_! Yunho _harabojie_, _Appa_! Cepat kemari!

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**TBC**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**Ini rahasia Yuuki dan Marci. Ada bagian dari cerita ini yang basic true story. Ada yang bisa menebak?**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

_**3 *** 3**_

Wednesday, October 28, 2015

7:19:05 AM

NaraYuuki


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tittle : Pain Of Love **_

_**Writer : Metha Sari & NaraYuuki (untuk chap ini terjadi perubahan penulis)**_

_**Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara**_

_**Rate : T-M (bergantung kebutuhan)**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki. This Story is our, Metha & Yuuki **_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. Yuuki & Metha tidak menggunakan POV ini itu (karena binggung ngetiknya) jadi semoga yang baca tidak binggung dengan FF ini. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

.

.

_._

_._

"_Appa_! _Appa_!" teriak Hyunno seperti orang yang baru saja melihat mayat hidup.

"Hyunno _ya_, ada apa berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin yang mendengar suara teriakan anaknya.

"Yunho _Ahjushi_! Yunho _Ahjushi_, _Appa_! Cepat kemari!" suara Hyunno kali ini terdengar sangat panik.

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut Changmin segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar kakaknya, meskiput tulang-tulang tuanya protes ketika dirinya berjalan terlampau cepat namun Changmin tidak peduli. Kesehatan kakaknya yang akhir-akhir ini menurunlah yang membuatnya harus segera bergegas.

Brak!

Sedikit kasar Changmin membuka pintu kamar kakaknya, berjalan tertatih menghampiri ranjang tempat kakaknya biasa berbaring dengan kaki sedikit terpincang-pincang. Sepertinya asam uratnya kambuh lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tadi Yunho _Ahjushi_ kejang-kejang, _Appa_. Sekarang tidak tahu kenapa Yunho _Ahjushi_ tidak menyahut saat ku panggil." Ucap Hyunno terbata. Suaranya gemetar hebat.

Changmin duduk dibibir ranjang Yunho, jemarinya yang keriput menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang sedikit terasa dingin. "_Hyung_…." Panggil Changmin.

Yunho tidak menyahut. Hanya matanya yang sejenak melirik Changmin lantas kembali menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan hampa.

"_Hyung_…. Apa yang _Hyung_ rasakan?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"_Hyung_ ingin apa?" Tanya Changmin.

Dengan gelisah Hyunno mengamati interaksi lambat yang terjadi antara ayah dan pamannya.

"_Boo_… Jae…" dengan berbisik sambil terbata Yunho berujar. Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti desisan kering. "Aku melihatnya. Dia memanggilku." Tambahnya susah payah.

Changmin menutup matanya sesaat, menahan agar air mata tidak turun membasahi wajahnya. Setidaknya Changmin tidak ingin menangis dihadapan anaknya. "Hyunno, telpon _ambulance_ sekarang! Kita harus membawa _Ahjushi_mu ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

"_Nnne_…." Hyunno segera berlari keluar untuk menelpon _ambulance_.

Changmin merogoh sapu tangan dari kantung celananya lantas digenggamkan sapu tangan itu pada tangan Yunho yang semakin terasa dingin. "Ini _yeoppo_ _hyung_ buat khusus untukmu, _Hyung_."

Mata Yunho nanar ketika merasakan kain lembut dan hangat itu berada dalam genggamannya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yang mungkin saja bisa keluar kapan saja. Setitik air mata akhirnya pun mengalir membasahi wajah lelahnya.

"_Hyung_ akan segera menemuinya, secepatnya. Tapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Changmin.

** 3**

Hyunno hanya diam menatap mobil itu menjauh dari pelataran rumah utama keluarga Jung, raungan mobil itu yang menderu memecah keheningan malam –menjelang pagi. Kerumunan tetangga yang melihat dari depan gerbang rumah pun sedikit demi sedikit berkurang hingga akhirnya habis, meninggalkan Hyunno sendirian di halaman rumah megah itu. Ayahnya, Changmin ikut naik dalam mobil _ambulance_ itu untuk menemani _Ahjushi_nya. Melirik ke arah rumah pohon yang nyaris ambruk itu, Hyunno kembali teringat pada pesan Yunho _Ahjushi_nya sebelum diangkut oleh ambulance…

"_**Beruang kecil…. Ada sebuah pohon bonsai di belakang rumah Boo Jae. Galilah dibawahnya. Ada harta karun yang tersimpan disana**__."_

'Sebentar lagi pagi…" batin Hyunno. Ditatapnya bintang timur yang berkelip redup. Ada angin dingin yang tiba-tiba saja membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Hyunno berbalik, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah ketika sekali lagi ditatapnya pohon tua tempat rumah pohon lapuk itu . untuk sekejap Hyunno seperti tengah melihat sosok remaja seusianya, berkulit pucat, rambut hitam legam, tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Boo_ Jae?"

"Tuan muda…."

"Hah?" Hyunno tersentak kaget ketika penjaga rumah keluarga Jung menepuk bahunya.

"Anda bisa masuk angin bila tidak segera masuk."

Hyunno menggangguk pelan. Menatap rumah pohon lapuk itu sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

** 3**

_Yunho dan karam bergumul dengan panas, pakaian mereka sudah terlepas sehingga keduanya sudah naked dengan sempurna. Yunho mencium karam dengan ganas sementara tangannya memelintir nipple sebelah kanan karam dan tangan satunya mengusap pinggang karam, sedangkan karam meremas rambut Yunho._

"_Emmh Yunnh…" desahnya menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada tubuhnya._

"_Kau sangat indah sayang." ucap Yunho dan kemudian menghisap nipple kiri karam seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya._

"_Enng ahhh Yunnh, lebih kuat… hahhhh…." dan Yunho menuruti keinginan Karam dan menghisap nipple karam dengan kuat. Digesekkannnya bagian bawah tubuh mereka, Karam semakin mendesah karena merasakan nikmat atas perlakuan Yunho._

_Yunho meraih junior Karam dan menggerakkannya, tubuh Karam serasa dialiri ribuan listrik dan itu membuat tubuhnya mengejang. Yunho yang melihat tunangannya menambah kecepatan gerakan tangannya._

"_Ahhh yunhh aku keluar, ahhh YUNHOOOO…." teriak Karam saat mengalami klimaksnya._

_Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Karam dengan penuh saying, membiarkan Karam menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal pasca klimaksnya yang pertama. Yunho kembali mencium Karam._

"_Yun, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya malam ini!" pinta Karam dengan raut wajah memelas._

"_Apa kau yakin Chagi?" tanya yunho memastikan dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Karam._

_Yunho yang melihat jawaban Karam segera mengambil lube yang ada di laci dekat ranjangnya, melumuri jari tangannya._

"_Aku akan mempersiapkanmu dulu."_

_Setelah itu Yunho memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole Karam, kemudian disusul jari yang satunya dan membuat gerakkan seperti menggunting. Setelah merasa Karam sudah siap, dia memasukkan kepala juniornya dengan perlahan dan melihat karam yang masih nyaman dimasukkannya lagi sisa juniornya dengan sekali hentak._

"_AHH APPO! Hiks… hiks…." teriak Karam kesakitan._

"_Sabar ne, setelah ini sakitnya pasti hilang."_

_Setelah Karam siap, Yunho menggerakka tubuhnya dari pelan hingga pada kecepatan yang membuatnya ingin segera mencapai klimaks. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan mesra tanpa menyadari sepasang mata bulat menyaksikan mereka denga pandangan yang terluka dan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya yang indah._

_3_

_Hankyung yang memang tahu jika Jaejoong berada di rumah pohon segera menyusulnya, dia ingin menyuruh putra cantiknya itu masuk agar tidak sakit terkena angin malam. Saat sampai di rumah pohon dengan senyum lembut dihampirinya Jaejoong yang sepertinya tertidur._

"_Joongie bangun sayang, ayo masuk ke dalam." ujarnya membangunkan Jaejoong._

_Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan tidak mendapat jawaban dibaliknya tubuh Jaejoong, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati putra kesayangannya sekarang telah berlumuran darah. Bahkan Hankyung baru sadar jika darah itu juga menggenangi lantai yang ada disekitar putranya._

"_Joongie bangun chagi, appa mohon" dipeluknya tubuh Jaejoong yang terasa dingin dan pucat._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, dibawanya Jaejoong turun dari rumah pohon dan bergegas membawa Jaejoong ke mobil, setelah memastikan putranya aman dimobil dan dengan tergesa-gesa Hankyung kembali kerumah dan mengambil kunci mobil. Saat keluar dari kamar dirinya berpapasan dengan Heechul._

"_Gege, kenapa terburu-buru? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Heechul heran pada suaminya._

"_Terjadi sesuatu pada Joongie dan aku menemukannya dalam keadaan penuh darah, aku akan mengantarnya kerumah sakit" setelah itu Hankyung bergegas karena percuma jika mengajak Heechul, istrinya itu tidak akan pernah ikut jika itu berhubungan dengan Jaejoong._

_Heechul terdiam. Salah satu putranya berdarah? Ada sesatu dalam hatinya yang seolah-olah tercabut secara paksa, sakit dan nyeri._

_3_

_Hankyung menunggu dengan sabar saat dokter memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong, setelah beberapa saat dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Jaejoong._

"_Uisa, bagaimana keadaan putra saya?" tanya Hankyung dengan raut wajah cemas._

"_Mari ikut ke ruangan saya Hankyung Sshi"_

_Hankyung akhirnya mengikuti dokter yang bernama Sungmin itu keruangannya, pikirannya saat ini sungguh kalut. Dia sungguh cemas dengan keadaan putranya yang sepertinya mengalami sesuatu yang serius._

"_Uisa, sebenarnya bagaimana dengan keadaan Jaejoong?"_

"_Hankyung Sshi sepertinya putra anda menderita esophagus" jawab dokter itu._

"_Mwo, esophagus?"_

"_Ne… dan keadaannya sekarang sangat parah, Jaejoong Sshi sudah dapat di pastikan akan segera kehilangan suaranya."_

"_Anda tidak berbohongkan dokter?" Hankyung memastikan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu tidaklah benar._

"_Mian Hankyung Sshi, tapi penyakit esophagus atau kanker saluran tenggorokan yang menyerang putra anda sudah stadium akhir." jelas dokter Sungmin._

_Setelah itu Hankyung kembali ke ruang rawat Jaejoong, digenggamnya jemari tangan Jaejoong. Dunia Hankyung seakan runtuh menyaksikan penderitaan yang di alami putranya, apakah tidak cukup semua yang terjadi pada putranya selama ini. Dibenci oleh Heechul, Karam serta kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, dan sekarang putranya harus berjuang melawan penyakit yang membuatnya kehilangan suaranya._

_Hankyung menangis, dia tidak kuat dan tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Selama ini dia berjuang menjaga putranya, berusaha memberi rasa aman saat putranya menangis ketika di benci oleh ummanya sendiri. Dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang suami dan appa. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika Jaejoongnya harus mengalami penderitaan yang lebih berat lagi., Hankyung tidak akan pernah sanggup jika harus kehilangan putra kesayangannya yang selalu ingin dia bahagiakan itu._

_3_

_Karam memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, dihampirinya sang umma yang sudah menunggu kepulangannya._

"_Dari mana saja kau semalam?" tanya Heechul pada Karam._

"_Mian Umma, tapi semalam aku baru saja menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama Yunho."_

"_Dasar anak nakal, seharusnya kau memberitahu umma sehingga umma tidak perlu khawatir padamu. Ah sepertinya pernikahan kalian harus segera dipercepat." ucap Heechul._

"_Wae?"_

"_Tentu saja umma tidak ingin kau hamil diluar nikah." jawab Heechul yakin._

"_Ahhh dimana Jaejoong Umma?"_

"_Ahhh anak itu sedang berada dirumah sakit, Appamu bilang keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja."_

"_Hah baguslah, setidaknya dia tidak akan mengganggu hubunganku dan Yunho."_

"_Hahaha tenang saja, Umma tidak akan membiarkan hidupnya tenang jika dia mengganggu kalian."_

_Brakkkkk!_

_Suara pintu yang dibanting mengejutkan mereka berdua, saat mereka sedang mengobrol tanpa disadari mereka jika Hankyung mendengar semua perkataan mereka, Hankyung juga tidak sendiri karena dibelakangnya sudah ada Changmin yang datang saat Hankyung membuka pintu._

"_Appa/ Gege!" seru mereka serempak._

"_Kalian benar-benar manusia yang tidak punya hati dan perasaan!"_

"_Apa maksudmu Gege?"_

"_Cih, saat putraku sedang melawan penyakitnya di rumah sakit dan kalian malah ingin membuat putraku semakin menderita." Hankyung mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi._

"_Maksud Appa? Ada apa dengannya Appa?" Karam menampakkan wajah seolah-olah dia cemas begitu juga dengan Heechul._

"_Kalian adalah iblis yang berwujud manusia, dan kau, Kim Heechul!" tunjuk Hankyung pada Heechul, "Kemana perasaanmu sebagai seorang ibu, kenapa kau selalu membuat Joongie menderita, selalu menyalahkan Joongie atas perbuatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Kau menyayangi Karam tapi kau membenci putraku!"_

"_Hankyung ah, Karam juga putramu." sela Heechul._

"_Ne kau benar, Karam juga putraku tapi KENAPA KAU MEMPERLAKUKAN JAEJOONG SEOLAH DIA BUKAN PUTRA KITA?" teriak Hankyung, "Sekarang Jaejoong sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya di rumah sakit, dia harus berjuang melawan kanker yang ternyata sudah stadium akhir dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak peduli padanya. Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, aku yang selalu melindunginya dari rasa sakit saat kau tidak menganggapnya. Putramu bukan hanya Karam tapi Jaejoong! Kalau kau masih bersikap seperti ini lebih baik kita berpisah saja!" Setelah mengatakan itu Hankyung pergi dan melewati Changmin begitu saja, sedangkan Changmin langsung tersadar saat melihat kepergiaan Hankyung. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim menuju ke rumahnya._

_Dia harus segera memberitahukan ini pada dua saudaranya, Jaejoong yeoop hyungnya di rumah sakit dan Yunho juga harus tahu masalah ini. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja membayangkan Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat-alat medis._

'_**Hyung, aku mohon bertahanlah'**__ ucapnya dalam hati_

_3_

"_MWO, Joongie di rumah sakit?" teriakan itu terdengar dari kediaman Jung, sesaat setelah Changmin memberitahu keadaan Jaejoong pada keluarganya yang saat itu memang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga._

"_Ne Seunghyun Hyung, tadi aku mendengar sendiri ahjussi mengatakan itu pada Heechul ahjumma dan Karam."_

"_Lalu bagaimana keadaan Joongie, Minnie ah?" tanya Kibum khawatir._

"_Joo… Joongie yeoopo hyungie terkena kanker stadium akhir Umma… hiks… hiks…." akhirnya pertahanan Changmin runtuh saat mengatakan keadaan Jaejoong._

_Seluruh keluarga Jung kaget, panik, cemas, khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya saat merasakan sesak di dadanya. Bahkan Kibum langsung menjerit dan menangis mendengar keadaan yang menimpa orang yang sudah dianggapnya anaknya sendiri. Yoochun dan Seunghyun yang memang sudah tahu juga tidak menyangka, jika kanker Jaejoong sudah stadium akhir._

"_Hiks… hiks… Joongie ah… hiks… hiks, Yeobo ottoke? Joongieku… hiks… hiks…" Kibum menangis sejadinya dipelukan Siwon._

"_Tenang Bummie, Joongie pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat ne." Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kibum yang sengungukan, "Minnie apa kau tahu dimana Joongie dirawat?"_

"_Mian Appa, Minnie tidak tahu." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya menyesal._

"_Arra, Appa akan bertanya dengan Hankyung dulu." setelah itu Siwon menelpon Hankyung dan setelah tahu mereka bergegas menyusul pergi ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud._

"_Ah, Yunho ah… apa kau ingin ikut menjenguk Joongie?" Tanya Siwon saat menyadari Yunho yang sedari tadi diam. Yunho hendak menjawab saat handphonenya bergetar dan ternyata itu e-mail dari Karam._

"_Mian Appa, aku ada janji menemani Karam berbelanja hari ini." raut wajah Yunho menunjukkan penyesalan._

"_Cih, jadi kau lebih memilih jalang itu dari pada Baby Joongie" ucap Seunghyun sarkatis._

"_Sudah Hyung, kita tinggalkan saja dia. Suatu saat dia akan menyesal dengan keputusannya menyakiti uri Joongie" ucap Yoochun dingin dan berjalan keluar rumah diikuti anggota keluarga yang lain._

_Sedangkan Yunho hanya mampu terdiam mendengar ucapan kedua saudaranya, hatinya sakit saat tahu keadaan Jaejoong. Tapi, dia juga tidak mungkin mengingkari janji dengan tunangannya._

"_Mian…" ucapnya entah pada siapa._

_3_

Rumah itu tidak terawat sama sekali, rumput-rumput liar tumbuh tinggi, aroma dedaunan busuk menyeruak tajam, tembok yang sudah retak bahkan berlubang, kaca yang pecah dan buram, tirai yang dibiarkan menggantung penuh debu dan kotoran. Hyunno membayangkan rumah yang kini dimasukinya itu sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya puluhan tahun lamanya. Melewati halaman samping dimana kubangan yang diyakini Hyunno dulu berfungsi sebagai kolam renang itu penuh sampah dedaunan yang membusuk, lumut di sisi tembok tumbuh subur lagi menjijikkan. Jatung Hyunno berdebar hebat, antara takut dan penasaran. Memasuki halaman belakang, mata Hyunno mencari-cari pohon bonsai namun tidak ada sama sekali sesuatu menyerupai bonsai yang kerdil dan…

Tunggu dulu! Bila rumah itu sudah tidak ditempati puluhan tahun maka bisa dipastikan pohon bonsai yang Yunho Ahjushi maksud sudah tidak lagi kerdil karena tidak terawatt dengan baik. Ada sebuah pohon cemara dengan batang dan dahan unik yang Hyunno lihat. Mungkin dulunya pohon itu adalah sebuah bonsai. Dengaan sedikit keragu-raguan Hyunno meminta penjaga rumah dan tukang kebun keluarga Jung untuk menggali dibawah pohon itu. Hyunno tidak mungkin berani menggalinya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda, ada sebuah kotak kayu dibawah sini." Teriak si penja rumah.

"Tolong angkat, _Ahjushi_." Pinta Hyunno.

Jantung Hyunno berdebar lebih kencang daripada biasanya ketika melihat kotak kayu itu berhasil diangkat. Kotak kayu usang penuh tanah itu seperti menyimpan separuh rahasia kidup Yunho _Ahjushi_nya. Gemboknya sudah berkarat dan terlepas dari penguncinya. Ketika Hyunno hendak membuka tutup kotak itu…

BRUK!

Sebuah dentuman keras disertai suara runtuhnya sesuatu mengejutkan bukan hanya Hyunno melainkan 2 orang pekerjanya juga. Hyunno menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak ketika dilihatnya rumah pohon kesayangan Yunho Ahjushinya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya semula. Hyunno bergegas lari untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengabaikan panggilan kedua pekerjanya.

** 3**

Jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika melihat ongkokan kayu berada di bawah pohon yang sebelumnya merupakan rumah pohon –tua dan lapuk. Matanya nanar. Firasatnya tiba-tiba tidak enak, Hyunno memikirkan kondisi Yunho ahjushinya, terlebih sampai sekarang ayahnya sama sekali belum memberikan kabar padanya.

"_Ahjushi_…." Tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir membasahi wajah Hyunno. Dirinya ketakutan, entah takut pada apa dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu. Hyunno hanya merasa mulai hari ini semuanya akan berbeda.

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

**TBC**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan apresiasi pada FF ini dengan mengisi kotak Review. Mian belum balas satu per satu. Mulai Chap ini Yuuki akan melanjutkan epep ini bersama Metha. Yang bertanya-tanya kenapa epep ini lanjutnya lama karena ide awalnya memang dari Marci, Yuuki tidak mungkin melanjutkan epep ini tanpa persetujuan si empunya ide. Nah karena beberapa waktu lalu Marci menghubungi Yuuki dan mengatakan tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan epep ini dan menyerakan tanggung jawab ke Yuuki alhasil Yuuki melanjutkan epep ini bersama Metha Chagy :D

Yang jawab soal sakit yang merupakan true story itu memang benar tetapi bukan hanya itu saja kok :D Well, terima kasih sudah mengikuti epep ini. Jangan bosan ya.

Sampai jumpa Chap depan.

Tetap jaga kesehatan.

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

Monday, November 23, 2015

9:24:31 AM

Yuuki & Metha


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tittle : Pain Of Love VIII (Final Chap/ Chapter End)**_

_**Ide Awal : Marcia Hannie**_

_**Writer : NaraYuuki & Metha Sari**_

_**Genre : Romance/ Drama/ Fammily/ Friendship/ Angst/ Hurt/ Death Chara**_

_**Rate : T-M (bergantung kebutuhan)**_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa, Others, OOC**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not our but Jung Hyunno is mine, NaraYuuki. This Story is our, Marci, Yuuki & Metha **_

_**Warning : Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. Italic (ditulis miring semua kramanggung/ wawancangnya (dialog dan kalimat pengantarnya) berarti kejadian dimasa lalu.**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

3

3

3

_**3**_

_**Keluarga Jung kecuali Yunho berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong, mereka tidak peduli jika langkah kaki mereka mengganggu ketenangan dan kenyamanan di rumah sakit. Setelah sampai ruang rawat Jaejoong, Kibum langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Hankyung duduk sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.**_

"_**Hyung…" panggil Kibum lirih.**_

_**Hankyung yang mendengar suara Kibum segera menoleh tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, dilihatnya Siwon dan Kibum mendekat. Sedangkan Changmin, Yoochun dan Seunghyun lebih memilih menunggu di luar.**_

"_**Kalian datang? Dari mana kalian tahu?" Tanya Hankyung.**_

"_**Changmin yang memberi tahu kami, kami langsung bergegas kemari." Jawab Siwon**_

_**Kibum berjalan mendekati ranjang Jaejoong, air matanya menetes melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang begitu memprihatinkan.**_

"_**Kenapa Hyung tidak memberitahu kami tentang penyakit Joongie, wae Hyung?" Kibum berusaha menahan isakannya.**_

"_**Mian Bummie, tapi aku juga baru tahu saat membawa uri Joongie kemarin malam. Joongie sengaja menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari kita semua…." jawab Hankyung, hatinya terasa sakit melihat keadaan putra kesayangannya itu.**_

"_**Sudahlah Bummie, sekarang kita berdoa saja semoga keadaan Jaejoong membaik." Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kibum. **_

"_**Joongieku telah kehilangan suaranya, keadaannya sekarang sangat parah dan kita hanya bisa berdoa agar keajaiban datang menyembuhkan uri Joongie." ucap Hankyung dengan suara bergetar.**_

_**Mendengar itu tangisan Kibum langsung pecah, membuat Siwon kelabakan menenangkan istrinya, jujur dia juga merasakan kesedihan yang dalam tapi dia harus tetap kuat untuk meyakinkan dan menenangkan Kibum jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.**_

_**Sedangkan Seunghyun, Yoochun dan Changmin yang mendengar tangisan Kibum menjadi semakin panik dengan keadaan sahabat kesayangan mereka.**_

"_**Hyung bagaimana ini? Aku khawatir pada Joongie Hyung yeoppo…." ucap Changmin dengan wajah pucat.**_

"_**Tenang Minnie, Joongie kuat. Aku yakin Joongie mampu melewatinya." Yoochun berucap seraya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. **_

_**Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya memuncak dan membuatnya memukul dinding yang ada dihadapannya.**_

_**Buukkk**_

"_**Hyung!" ujar yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.**_

"_**Ini semua karena Karam dan si bodoh Jung Yunho itu, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka. Akan ku pastikan mereka mendapat balasannya!" wajah Seunghyun memerah.**_

"_**Joongie akan kecewa jika kau menyakiti Karam dan ingat satu hal jika si bodoh yang kau sebut itu adalah saudara kita." Yoochun mencoba memperingatkan Seunghyun**_

_**Changmin hanya terdiam melihat Seunghyun yang emosi, sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk saling menyalahkan karena Jaejoong lebih penting dari siapapun. Sebenarnya dia juga rasanya ingin sekali memukul Yunho dan mencakar wajah Karam, ahhh dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.**_

** 3**

** 3**

Lorong itu terasa sangat sunyi dan mencekam, bahkan suara gesekan sepatu milik para suster yang bersinggungan dengan lantai terasa begitu menyakitkan ditelinga. Hyunno meremas-remas tangannya gelisah menunggu ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter yang menangani Yunho _ahjushi_nya. Katika dirinya datang tadi, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Yunho _ahjushi_nya langsung dimasukkan kedalam ruang ICU. Dan Hyunno masih mengingat dengan baik apa yang terjadi pada Yoochun _ahjushi_ begitu keluar dari ruang keramat itu.

Hyunno berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Mata serupa milik Yunho itu menatap sosok ayahnya yang berjalan lesu menuju arahnya. Ayahnya yang biasanya terlihat sangat gagah dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang itu terlihat sedikit bungkuk dan lelah, bukan hanya _factor_ usia tetapi Hyunno yakin bahwa apa yang tadi disampaikan oleh dokter bukanlah sebuah kabar yang baik.

"Haah…." Changmin menghela napas panjang sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hyunno. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah _Appa_." Jawab Hyunno. "_Appa_ sendiri?"

"Terlalu sulit untuk menelan makanan pada situasi seperti ini." Gumam Changmin.

"Apakah keadaan Yunho _ahjushi_ memburuk?" Tanya Hyunno.

"Bisa dikatakan kalau _ahjushi_mu itu sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup lagi." Sekali lagi Changmin menghela napas panjang seolah ingin melepaskan beban yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Keluarga tuan Jung Yunho?" seorang suster menanyai Changmin dan Hyunno.

"Ya?" Tanya Changmin yang langsung berdiri sigap dari duduknya, jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"Tuan Jung Yunho ingin ditemani keponakannya yang bernama Jung Hyunno. Ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya.." ucap sang suster.

Changmin menatap putranya yang juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Tentu saja." Gumamnya, "Temuilah _ahjushi_mu!"

"Tapi _Appa_…." Keragu-raguan itu menyergap hati Hyunno.

Changmin hanya mengangguk singkat, mendorong bahu putranya agar mengikuti sang suster yang sudah berjalan menuju bangsal khusus ruang ICU.

** 3**

** 3**

_**Heechul termenung mendengar ucapan Hankyung tadi, dia langsung terduduk di sofa. Pandangannya kosong bahkan dia tidak mendengarkan Karam yang terus memanggil namanya.**_

"_**Ma… Umma…." panggil Karam. Heechul menoleh, dilihatnya Karam yang memandangnya khawatir.**_

"_**Wae?" Tanya Heechul.**_

"_**Umma baik-baik saja?"**_

"_**Ne, Umma hanya perlu istirahat." jawab Heechul dan pergi meninggalkan Karam di ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.**_

_**Heechul duduk di tempat tidur dan membuka laci mejanya, diambilnya sebuah album foto yang sudah lama sekali disimpan olehnya. Dalam album itu terdapat foto balita yang sangat cantik dengan bibir merahnya dan mata bulatnya yang berbinar penuh kepolosan, diusapnya foto itu dan air matanya menetes tanpa bisa dicegah.**_

"_**Joongie… hiks… hiks…." lirihnya sambari terisak, dibukanya lagi lembaran selanjutnya dan dilihatnya jaejoong dengan senyum menawannya duduk diatas ayunan menggunakan kemeja baby blue yang membuat sosoknya seperti malaikat tak bersayap. Foto itu diambil Hankyung saat Jaejoong berumur tiga tahun. Masih banyak foto di dalam album itu dari Jaejoong sejak bayi hingga saat dia masuk SMA, semua tumbuh kembang Jaejoong dapat dilihat di album. Heechul menangis sembari memeluk album foto Jaejoong, tangisannya sangat keras dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasakan betapa pilunya tangisan itu.**_

"_**Joongie ah, mianhae aegya… hiks… hiks… hiks…." Heechul teringat semua perlakuannya terhadap Jaejoong selama ini, apa lagi sejak kedatangan Karam saudara kembar Jaejoong. Perhatiannya selalu tercurah pada Karam, tak dipedulikannya Jaejoong yang selalu ingin mendapatkan kasih sayag seperti yang didapatkan Karam darinya. Tak dihiraukannya Jaejoong yang menangis kesakitan saat terjatuh dari sepeda, didunianya hanya ada Karam dan Karam. Jaejoong seolah hanya sekedar bayangan dalam hidupnya karena Karam adalah prioritas utamanya, dia telah merenggut kebahagiaan Jaejoong dengan menyuruh Karam mendekati Yunho. Padahal, Heechul tahu jika Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho.**_

_**Heechul kembali teringat ucapan Hankyung dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Hankyung begitu emosi, selama ini sejahat apapun perlakuannya pada Jaejoong, Hankyung hanya akan menasihatinya dengan lembut. Tapi sekarang, Hankyung membentaknya dan dapat dilihatnya mata Hankyung yang berkaca-kaca. Ucapan hankyung telah menyadarkannya jika dia masih memiliki putra yang harus dia beri kasih sayang, dia masih memiliki putra yang mungkin juga selalu merindukan pelukan hangatnya. Heechul menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, Jaejoongnya sekarang sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Dia tidak peduli jika dia di anggap sebagai ibu yang jahat dan tidak berguna, yang penting sekarang dia harus segera ke rumah sakit dan menemui Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti membutuhkannya, putranya pasti membutuhkan ucapan penyemangat darinya. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, Heechul segera bergegas munuju rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat.**_

** 3**

** 3**

Hyunno merasa bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. Bangsal khusus ruang ICU ini terasa lebih menakutkan daripada rumah hantu yang pernah ia datangi. Hampir setiap penghuni ruangan khusus ICU ini menggunakan selang oksigen dan kardiograf (alat pencatat denyut jantung). Suara pip pip pip yang didengarnya dari setiap ruangan yang dijaga ketat oleh dua orang suster pada masing-masing ruangan itu menambah ketakutannya. Hyunno berhenti ketika suster yang semula berjalan di depannya juga berhenti pada salah satu ruangan.

"Tuan Yunho ada di dalam. Silakan masuk. Kalau ada apa-apa saya ada di luar sini, silakan panggil bila keadaan pasien memburuk." Ucap sang suster yang dengan perlahan membukakan pintu ruang ICU Yunho dirawat.

Hyunno menelan ludahnya susah payah, ketakutannya semakin besar ketika dirinya melihat banyak selang menusuk tubuh ahjushinya. Dengan gemetar dan keraguan yang besar Hyunno berjalan memasuki ruangan. Hyunno sempat melonjak kaget ketika sang suster menutup pintunya dari luar.

"_Ahjushi_…." Lirih Hyunno. Dapat ia lihat mata lelah itu meliriknya, senyum mengembang pada wajahnya yang terlihat sangat letih.

"Hyunno…."

Hyunno menggenggam jemari lemah Yunho erat, "Ya, _Ahjushi_?"

"Tadi aku bermimpi…."

"Boleh aku tahu _Ahjushi_ bermimpi tentang apa?" Tanya Hyunno tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"Ketika aku masih kecil… aku dan _Boo_ Jae bermain di rumah pohon. Kami bermain rumah-rumahan." Ucapnya terbata. "Aku menjadi ayah dan _Boo_ Jae menjadi ibu… kami punya dua orang anak berupa boneka gajah dan boneka beruang."

Hyunno tersenyum mendengar cerita Yunho. "_Ahjushi_ bahagia?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho. Dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri agar kerongkongannya tidak terasa kering. "Tapi tidak lama. Ada seorang anak jahat yang memisahkan kami. Dia memiliki wajah semanis _Boo_ Jae namun sangat jahat. Dia memisahkan aku dan _Boo_ Jae."

Dapat Hyunno lihat gurat kesedihan pada wajah Yunho.

"Anak jahat itu membakar rumah pohon kami…. Membakarnya bersama _Boo_ Jae yang masih berada di dalamnya." Yunho mulai menangis. "Aku berteriak minta tolong namun tidak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk membantu." Jeda cukup lama hingga akhirnya Yunho memandang Hyunno dengan mata basah penuh air mata.

"Itu hanya mimpi _Ahjushi_."

"Itu bukan hanya mimpi, Beruang kecil. Bukan hanya mimpi." Gumam Yunho. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada rumah pohonku?"

Hyunno diam. Bimbang melandanya ketika ditanya soal rumah pohon yang sudah rubuh itu.

"Beruang kecil?"

"_Mianhae Ahjushi_… tadi siang rumah pohon itu rubuh."

Mata Yunho terpejam sesaat, wajahnya menyengit seolah menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. "Sudah rubuh ya…?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sudah kau cari kotak itu?"

"Sudah ku temukan _Ahjushi_. Ketika aku hendak membukanya ada dentuman keras yang mengagetkanku. Ketika ku lihat ternyata rumah pohon itu sudah rubuh."

"Maukah kau mengambilnya untukku sekarang? Aku ingin melihat kotak itu. Tapi jangan kau buka dulu kotaknya."

"Sekarang _Ahjushi_?"

"Sekarang."

Ini sudah sangat larut malam. Mana mungkin Hyunno pergi mengambil kotak itu? Namun mengingat apa yang ayahnya katakan beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda itu pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Beruang kecil. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi." Pesan Yunho.

** 3**

** 3**

_**Karam dan Yunho sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah café dipusat perbelanjaan, setelah berkeliling dan berbelanja, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat dan makan siang. Karam memperhatikan Yunho yang dari tadi telihat melamun dan tidak bersemangat bahkan saat pesanan mereka sudah terhidang di depan mereka. Karam merasa**__**Yunho dan Heechul sangat aneh hari ini, mereka selalu melamun dan tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang selalu berusaha mengajak mereka bicara.**_

"_**Yunho baby, ada apa dengamu?" tanya Karam penasaran.**_

_**Yunho menatap Karam seperti orang linglung, lalu seakan tersadar pada sesuatu hal ia buru-buru bangun dari duduknya. "Karam, aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang…." setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Karam. Sedangkan Karam memandang kepergian Yunho dengan wajah yang sangat kesal dan marah. Kemana Yunho yang selalu mesra padanya? Karam tidak suka situasi seperti ini.**_

_**Dilain pihak setalah berpisah dari Karam, Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, entah kenapa dia begitu khawatir pada keadaan Jaejoong bahkan selalu terbayang wajah Jaejoong. Harusnya dia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Karam, tapi kali ini berbeda dan hatinya selalu gelisah. Yunho seperti tersadar pada sesuatu hal penting yang selama ini ia abaikan. Yunho menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, merebahkan kepalaya pada stir mobil, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan dia merasa sangat sulit bernafas. Bayangan masa lalu bersama Jaejoong tiba-tiba memenuhi pikirannya.**_

'_**Yunnie tampan… hihihi….'**_

'_**Jinjja Joongie?'**_

'_**Ne nanti kalau sudah besar, Joongie mau Yunnie jadi pengantin pria Joongie'**_

'_**Aigoo kau sungguh lucu Joongie, ne nanti Yunnie akan menjadi pengantin Joongie'**_

'_**Yunnie janji'**_

'_**Janji'**_

_**Yunho memajamkan matanya yang terasa perih dan sesak. Selama ini Yunho hanya menganggap itu hanya Janji dua orang anak kecil antara dirinya dan Jaejoong, apalagi sejak kehadiran Karam yang membuatnya melupakan sahabatnya itu. Tapi sekarang bayangan janji mereka sewaktu kecil kembali hadir dalam benaknya, kenapa rasanya harus sesakit ini. Apa selama ini dia salah karena sudah melupakan Jaejoong? Apa dia sudah menyakiti Jaejoong terlalu dalam?**_

_**Sejak hadirnya Karam dalam hidupnya, Yunho tidak pernah lagi peduli pada Jaejoong, dia selalu menolak saat Jaejoong memintanya untuk menemani pergi ke suatu tempat bahkan tak jarang dia membentak Jaejoong. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga tak pernah mendengar suara Jaejoong, sampai akhirnya dia mengetahui jika Jaejoong menderita kanker.**_

_**Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia melupakan Jaejoong hanya karena kehadiran Karam, dulu dia tidak pernah membentak Jaejoong karena dia tahu Jaejoong pasti akan menangis. Tapi dia telah menyakiti Jajeoong, doe eyesnya sering terlihat berkaca-kaca dan kehilangan binarnya. Jaejoong yang menawan dan cantik telah tersakiti dan menjadi seorang broken angel. Jaejoong itu indah, menawan dan mempesona bahkan dia lebih berkilau dari Karam walaupun mereka adalah saudara kembar. Yunho tahu itu, tapi cinta telah membutakannya dan cintanya pada Karam telah menyakiti Jajeoong. Yunho mulai berpikir ulang, benarkah dirinya mencintai Karam? Ia mencintai Karam atau Jaejoong? Bukankah wajah mereka mirip? Ya, hanya wajah! Dan Yunho kini tahu siapa sebenarnya pemilik hatinya. Yunho begitu bodoh untuk mengakui hal itu sejak wala. Harusnya ia tidak seperti ini, harusnya ia tidak menyakiti orang yang paling ia cintai. Harusnya… harusnya Yunho segera mengatakannya sebelum semuanya terlambat.**_

** 3**

** 3**

Nyaris pukul 4 pagi ketika Hyunno datang kembali ke rumah sakit membawa serta kotak kayu usang yang masih sedikit kotor akibat terkubur selama puluhan tahun di dalam tanah. Begitu mobil sampai berhenti di halaman depan rumah sakit, Hyunno bergegas berlari sembari memeluk erat kotak kayu itu. Mengabaikan teguran dari beberapa suster akibat berlari di dalam rumah sakit. Hyunno tidak tahu kenapa namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menjerit-jerit untuk segera sampai di ruang perawatan Yunho _ahjushi_nya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ketika sampai di depan bangsal khusus pasien ICU, napas Hyunno terengah, wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat. Hyunno duduk di kursi tunggu yang tersedia tepat di mulut bangsal sambil mengatur napasnya yang berpacu seperti kuda balap.

"Kau berlari sepanjang lorong?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengulurkan sebotol air mineral.

"Haah… tidak ada… waktu… _Appa_…." Ucap Hyunno terbata sambil menerima botol air mineral itu.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Dokter sedang memeriksa kondisi _ahjushi_mu."

"Apakah kondisi Yunho _ahjushi_ memburuk?"

"Sejak awal kondisinya memburuk." Gumam Changmin, "Dokter hanya melakukan pengecekan saja."

Hyunno menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdebar kencang, meredakan gemuruh napasnya yang nyaris mengalahkan dasyatnya angin topan.

"Kotak itu yang dimaksud oleh _Ahjushi_mu?"

Hyunno hanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku belum sempat membuka isinya, _Appa_."

Seorang suster keluar dari bangsal ICU, "Keluarga Tuan Jung Yunho?"

Changmin berdiri dan menghampiri suster tersebut, "Ya?"

Suster itu tersenyum canggung, "Silakan! Tuan Jung Yunho ingin bertemu keluarganya."

"Semua?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ya." Jawab sang suster singkat.

Changmin menatap Hyunno sesaat, "Mungkin ini waktunya…."

Hyunno meraih kotak kayu yang diletakkannya di sampingnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti ayahnya yang terlihat semakin membungkuk.

** 3**

** 3**

_**Seunghyun, Yoochun dan Changmin yang melihat kedatangan heechul segera berdiri dari duduk mereka, sedangkan Heechul hanya terdiam melihat tiga orang anak keluarga Jung itu menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.**_

"_**Seunghyun ah, bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Jejoong?" Tanya Heechul sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam saja.**_

"_**Untuk apa Ahjumma kemari? Apa Ahjumma datang hanya untuk membuat hidup Joongie lebih menderita lagi?" kali ini Yoochun yang bersuara dengan suara yang sinis.**_

"_**Mianhae, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan putraku, di… dia pasti membutuhkanku Yoochun ah…." jawab Heechul dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.**_

"_**Kau bilang Joongie adalah putramu, apa kami tidak salah dengar Ahjumma? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya selama ini? Dimana hati nuraimu sebagai seorang ibu? Bahkan singa yang kejam dan buas sekalipun tidak akan tega menyakiti anaknya sendiri, sedangkan Ahjumma sudah menyakiti Joongie begitu dalam." Seunghyun berucap sembari mencoba menahan emosinya. "Apa bedanya Karam dan Joongie, bukankah keduanya sama-sama lahir dari rahimmu? Kenapa hanya Karam yang melimpah kasih sayang dari Ahjumma, sedangkan Joongie harus rela mengalah saat dia tak dianggap oleh Ahjumma. Selama ini hanya Hankyung Ahjussi, aku dan kedua saudaraku yang ada untuk melindungi dan menghibur Joongie. Lantas kemana saja kau selama ini? Joongie begitu menyayangimu, dia bahkan memuliakanmu seperti malaikat bagi kehidupannya. TAPI KENAPA KAU MENYAKITINYA HAH? Kau, Karam dan Yunho sama saja, Kalian Iblis berwujud manusia dan tak punya hati" Seunghyun yang sudah hilang kesabaran akhirnya nekat berteriak pada Heechul.**_

"_**Hyung sudahlah, Ahjumma datang kesini untuk menjenguk Joongie Hyung." Changmin berusaha menenangkan Seunghyun.**_

_**Klekk**_

"_**Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak Seunghyun?" suara hankyung membuat keempat orang itu menoleh. Di samping Hankyung berdiri Siwon dan Kibum yang ikut melihat keluar saat mereka mendengar suara Seunghyun sedang meneriaki seseorang.**_

"_**Chullie…" lirih Hankyung saat melihat Heechul.**_

"_**Ge… Gege... hiks… mianhae…." Heechul tiba-tiba berlutut di kaki Hankyung.**_

"_**Chullie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kibum bingung.**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin memohon ampunan dan maaf dari suamiku dan anakku Bummie." jawab Heechul, dia mendongak menatap Hankyung yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Gege mianhae… hiks… hiks… mianhae karena aku belum bisa menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untukmu dan uri Joongie… hiks hiks…"**_

"_**Berdirilah Chullie…." perintah Hankyung dan Heechul menurutinya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sekarang masuklah dan temui Joongie. Sekarang dia sedang tertidur dan mungkin dia akan sangat senang melihatmu ketika terbangun nanti." ujar Hankyung lembut.**_

_**Heechul melangkahkan kakinya kedalam menuju ranjang Jaejoong diikuti Hankyung, Siwon, Kibum dan ketiga anak Jung. Heechul duduk di kursi amping kanan Jaejoong dan langsung menggenggam tangannya.**_

"_**Joongie, mianhae aegya mianhae… hiks… hiks…" Heechul menangis terisak sembari menciumi tangan Jaejoong, "Selama ini Umma selalu menyakiti Joongie… hiks… hiks… tapi Joongie tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Umma bukanlah Umma yang baik untuk Joongie tapi Umma benar-benar menyesal Chagi, Umma berjanji untuk menebus semua kesalahan umma tapi Joongie harus berjuang ne untuk sembuh… hiks… hiks…." Heechul semakin terisak dan membuat Kibum kembali meneteskan air mata. "Jika Jongie sembuh nanti Umma akan membuatkan susu sebelum Joongie tidur dan menemani Joongie hinnga Joongie terlelap, lalu esoknya kita akan membuat sarapan untuk appa dan Karam… hiks… hiks…kemudian… hiks… hiks… ki…kita.."**_

"_**Chullie hentikan!" Kibum tidak sanggup lagi mendengar perkataan Heechul.**_

"_**Kemudian kita akan mengganggu appa di ruang kerjanya, appa akan kesal tapi appa tetap tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa, Umma juga akan menemani Joongie di rumah pohon dan kita akan bercengkrama di sana. Umma mohon Joongie berjuanglah ne…hiks… hiks…."**_

_**Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Heechul tanpa sadar ikut menangis, ucapannya menggambarkan betapa menyesalnya Heechul dan sungguh-sungguh akan memperbaiki kesalahannya. Jaejoong tebangun saat mendengar isak tangis di dekatnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat dilihatnya Heechul menggenggam tangannya sembari menangis.**_

_**Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Heechul, dan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Heechul yang menatapnya penuh haru.**_

"_**Joongie mianhae, Umma minta maaf pada Joongie.…" ujar Heechul dan Jaejoong hanya meresponnya dengan senyum tulus dan anggukan kepala.**_

"_**Apa Joongie tidak memaafkan umma? Kenapa Joongie tidak mengucapkan apapun?" Tanya Heeechul dengan nada kecewa. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan tetap tak mengatakan apapun.**_

"_**Chullie, Joongie sudah kehilangan suaranya." ucap Hankyung.**_

_**Mendengar itu membuat Heechul semakin menangis, betapa menderitanya anaknya hingga bersuara pun sudak tidak bisa dilakukan. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar pada Jaejoong, melihat raut wajah ummanya itu membuat Jaejoong kembali menggenggam tangan Heechul untuk mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.**_

_**Jaejoong memandang ketiga anak Jung dan mereka mendekat ke sisi kiri Jaejoong, Seunghyun mengusap rambut Jaejoong.**_

"_**Joongie, wae?" tanyanya**_

_**Jaejoong terlihat menggerakkan mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Seunghyun, sedangkan Seunghyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama kemudian tersenyum.**_

"_**Ahjumma, Joongie mengatakan jika dia sangat bahagia Ahjumma berada disini dan menggenggam tangannya. Dia sangat menyayangi Ahjumma dan sudah lama memaafkan Ahjumma." ujar Seunghyun.**_

"_**Ji… jinnja… hiks… hiks…." tanya Heechul memandang Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap Seunghyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu.**_

"_**Joongie bilang sangat menyayangi Ahjumma dan Ahjumma tidak boleh menangis lagi, dia merasa menjadi anak yang nakal karena membuat Ahjumma dan yang lainnya menangis." **_

"_**Mianhae…. Umma tidak akan menangis lagi, Joongie bukan anak nakal tapi Joongie adalah malaikat umma dan pangeran umma yang sangat gagah berani. Umma menyayangi Joongie…." Heechul mengecup wajah Jaejoong penuh haru.**_

_**Jaejoong kembali menggerakkan mulutnya yang langsung membuat Seunghyun terdiam, dia bingung apakah harus menuruti permintaan Jaejoong.**_

"_**Hyung, wae?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.**_

"_**Joongie ingin bertemu Karam dan Yunho." jawaban Seunghyun juga membuat Yoochun terdiam.**_

"_**Hyunnie, hubungi Yunho dan katakana jika Joongie ingin bertemu." perintah Siwon.**_

"_**Ne Appa." **_

_**Heechul melirik Hankyung untuk meminta persetujuan dari suaminya, bagaimanapun juga dia dan Karam sudah membuat Jajoong menderita selama ini.**_

"_**Gege, bolehkah?" tanya Heechul.**_

"_**Baiklah" setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Hankyung, Heechul langsung menghubungi Karam.**_

** 3**

** 3**

Ketika sampai di ruang ICU Yunho ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi selang oksigen ataupun _infuse_ yang terpasang pada tubuhnya, tidak ada lagi kardiograf yang berbunyi pip pip pip menyemarakkan suasana kamar yang sunyi itu. Hanya ada Yunho dan ranjang yang ditidurinya saat ini, bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang sudah dinaikkan sedikit.

"_Hyung_…." Changmin menatap resah kakaknya yang terlihat layu dan pucat.

Yunho tersenyum, matanya berbinar redup. "Kemarilah Beruang kecil! Bawa serta kotak itu." Pintanya.

Dengan langkah berat Hyunno menghampiri ranjang tempat _ahjushi_nya berbaring –setengah duduk. Hati-hati meletakkan kotak kayu kotor itu di samping _ahjushi_nya. Hyunno bisa melihat ada senyum kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah _ahjushi_nya walaupun hanya sesaat.

Jemari panjang lagi keriput itu bergetar ketika meraba permukaan kotak kayu yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, sebuah benda yang menyimpa kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya tutup kotak kayu itu, aroma tanah kuat menyeruak memenuhi ruangan yang berisi 3 anggota keluarga Jung itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kotak itu sebelumnya. Apa isinya, _Hyung_?" Tanya Changmin.

"_Boo_ jae." Jawab Yunho singkat.

Terlihat beberapa lembar foto usang, surat-surat yang warna kertasnya berubah coklat, ada sebuah liontin berbandul miniature gajah yang sudah berkarat dan menguning serta gantungan kunci berbentuk gajah yang sudah koyak disana-sini. Rasa haru itu melesak keluar memenuhi dada Yunho hingga kakak Jung Changmin itu menangis tanpa ia sadari. Air mata turun begitu saja menganak sungai membasahi wajah keriput lelahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika mengambil selembar foto, mendekapnya sesaat sebelum mencium gambar dalam foto itu –sosok anak kecil menggemaskan dengan kulit pucat bersinarnya, rambut hitam dan mata serupa mutiara rusa betina yang begitu bening, lengan mungil itu terlihat sedang memeluk sebuah boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu yang kini berada diranjang Yunho yang ada di rumah keluarga Jung.

** 3**

** 3**

_**Yunho terus merenungkan antara dirinya, Jaejoong dan Karam, sebelum kehadiran Karam baik dia ataupun Jaejoong selalu bersama. Dia sangat menyukai sifat manja dan lembut Jaejoong, dia juga menyukai saat Jaejoong selalu bergantung padanya. Tapi, kehadiran Karam merubah pandangannya, Karam adalah sosok yang kuat dan sangat mandiri, dia juga bukanlah namja yang mudah menangis. Dia sungguh mengagumi Karam karena sifatnya itu.**_

_**Dia merasa senang bisa menjadi kekasih Karam, tapi disisi lain hatinya terus memanggil nama Jaejoong. Dia selalu meyakinkan dirinya jika dia mencintai Karam bukan Jaejoong, namun sekarang entah kenapa kehadiran Karam seolah-olah tak diinginkannya lagi, pertunangan ini salah dan hubungan ini juga salah. Kenapa sekarang dia baru menyadari bukan Karam yang diinginkannya tapi…**_

_**Drrrt**_

_**Drrrt**_

_**Ponsel Yunho bergetar dan membuyarkan segala pikirannya, saat melihat ID caller ternyata Seunghyun yang menghubunginya.**_

"_**Wae?" tanyanya saat mengangkat panggilan Seunghyun.**_

"…"

"_**Baiklah aku kesana sekarang." setelah mematikan ponselnya Yunho bergegas ke rumah sakit.**_

_**Ketika sampai dirumah sakit Yunho berpapasan dengan Karam saat akan ke ruang rawat Jaejoong, Karam terkejut melihat Yunho.**_

"_**Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.**_

"_**Seunghyun hyung menghubungiku dan mengatakan Joongie ingin bertemu denganku." jawab Yunho**_

_**Karam terdiam mendengar jawaban Yunho, tadi Yunho meninggalkannya dan sekarang Yunho menuruti keinginan Jaejoong untuk bertemu. Padahal, selama ini Yunho selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Saat sampai Yunho segera membuka pintu ruangan Jaejoong dan masuk diikuti Karam di belakangnya. Semua yang ada disana menoleh ke arah mereka, Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, dilihatnya Heechul dan Kibum yang menangis, sedangkan Siwon dan Hankyung beserta ketiga saudaranya terlihat sangat sedih.**_

_**Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho seolah hendak menggapainya, Yunho yang melihat itu segera mendekat diikuti Karam. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan kehadiran mereka.**_

"_**Joongie…" lirih Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar Yunho menyebut namanya.**_

_**Seakan mengerti keadaan, yang lain keluar pergi meninggalkan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Karam walaupun raut khawatir tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah mereka. Tapi sebelum keluar, Seunghyun sempat mengatakan pada Yunho jika Jaejoong sudah kehilangan suaranya dan dia harus bisa membaca gerakan bibir Jaejoong jika ingin berbicara.**_

"_**Joongie mianhae…." ucap Yunho, jaejoong tersenyum dan menggerakkan bibirnya.**_

'_**Gwenchana Yunnie.' ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho mengamati gerakkan bibirnya.**_

"_**Mian karena selama ini selalu menolak kehadiranmu, sudah menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis."**_

'_**Joongie baik-baik saja Yunnie, Joongie bahagia karena Yunnie dan Karam datang menemui Joongie.'**_

"_**Wae? Apa ada yang ingin Joongie katakan?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dilihatnya karam yang berdiri di samping Yunho.**_

'_**Yunnie dan Karam sangat cocok, Joongie bahagia karena kalian akhirnya bertunangan. Joongie ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian dan ada saat pesta pernikahan kalian, tapi maaf Joongie tidak bisa.'**_

"_**Apa maksudmu Joongie, kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Yunho lagi, sementara Karam hanya dapat terdiam karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.**_

'_**Joongie sangat menyayangi Karam dan Yunnie, kalian adalah bagian dari hidup Joongie.' kemudian Jaejoong menggapai tangan Karam dan Yunho untuk disatukan diatas perutnya, 'Yunnie harus janji ne untuk selalu menjaga Karam dan berada disisinya, Joongie rela asal Yunnie dan Karam bahagia.'**_

"_**Joongie, kau harus sembuh dan Yunnie berjanji akan menemani Joongie kamanapun Joongie mau. Kita akan ke taman bermain dan membeli boneka gajah yang besar kesukaan Joongie, kita juga akan makan ice cream vanilla kesukaan Joongie." ujar Yunho.**_

'_**Mianhae Yunnie, Joongie sudah bertahan semampu Joongie tapi Joongie rasa sudah berada di batas terakhir perjuangan Joongie. Joongie bahagia akhirnya umma joongie mengakui keberadaan Joongie, Joongie juga bahagia karena akhirnya Joongie bisa menyentuh Yunnie lagi."**_

"_**Joongie ah… jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku merasa akan kehilanganmu... hiks… jangan apa ini hukumanmu untukku?" tanya Yunho sembari terisak, perkataan Jaejoong benar-benar membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Bahkan Karam yang melihat Yunho bertanya seperti itupun ikut berempati.**_

_**Jaejoong menggapai wajah Yunho dan menghapus air mata dari pipinya, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Yunho bahkan menyentuhnya.**_

'_**Yunnie jangan menangis ne, Joongie merasa tidak tenang jika Yunnie menangis. Tersenyumlah Yuunie agar jika nanti Joongie bisa pergi dengan tenang.' ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang juga mengalir dipipinya. Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya.**_

"_**Kumohon jangan katakan itu Joongie, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku… hiks… hiks… aku menyayangimu…." isak Yunho.**_

'_**'Joongie juga menyayangi Yunnie, ada Karam yang akan selalu berada disisi Yunnie. Yunnie ah saranghae, jeongmal saranghae.' Setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba menjadi lemas. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.**_

"_**Joongie bangun, kumohon bangunlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku… hiks… hiks… JOONGIE!" teriak Yunho saat menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkannya.**_

"_**Jae… Jaejoongie…. Jae… Irrona! Ironna!" akhirnya untuk kali pertama Karam memanggil nama saudaranya tanpa menggunakan nada sinis walau Jaejoong tidak lagi mampu mendengarnya.**_

_**Yunho menguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong berharap jika dia akan terbangun, seluruh keluarga yang mendengar teriakan Yunho masuk karena panic dan khawatir. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menjadi lemas dan terasa dunia seakan berhenti.**_

"_**JOONGIE!" teriak Heechul kalap, "Bangun nae aegya, ini Umma, Chagi. Umma mohon bangun!" Heechul juga berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong.**_

"_**Joongie anakku, Appa menyayangimu pangeran kecil Appa…." lirih Hankyung sembari menangis.**_

_**Kibum juga menangis dipelukan Siwon, Seunghyun, Yoochun dan Changmin juga ikut menangis karena kehilangan Jaejoong**__._

"_**Yeoppo hyung…." panggil Changmin lirih, "Sekarang kita sudah kehilangannya, lihatlah keadaan Yunho hyung terlihat sangat terpukul atas kepergian Joongie hyung…." ujar Changmin.**_

"_**Yunho akan selalu hidup dengan dibayangi rasa penyesalan yang mendalam, seandainya Yunho tahu jika Joongie selama ini bertahan hanya karena dirinya." ucap Seunghyun.**_

"_**Semoga kau tenang dan berbahagia baby Joongie, lihatlah betapa kami sangat terpukul karena kehilanganmu. Kami menyayangimu baby…." lirih Yoochun.**_

** 3**

** 3**

"Ketika Jaejoong _hyung_ dimakamkan, Yunho _hyung_ sama sekali tidak menangis. Dia hanya diam membisu sambil terus menatap tajam peti yang menjadi tempat persemayaman Jaejoong _hyung_. Satu bulan semenjak kepergian Jaejoong _hyung_, Yunho _hyung_ sedikit berubah. Lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar atau berdiam diri di atas rumah pohon. Dulu ia sempat menghilang dan ditemukan di samping makam Jaejoong _hyung_, tengah tertidur sambil memeluk sebuah boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu."

Hyunno memejamkan kedua matanya ketika kembali teringat apa yang ayahnya sampaikan pada saat upaca pemakaman Yunho _ahjushi_nya. Jung Yunho, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya tepat saat fajar menyingsing sambil menggenggam selembar foto, foto Kim Jaejoong ketika berusia 10 tahun. Kotak kayu itu sampai sekarang masih tersimpan rapi di rumah keluarga Jung. Hyunno sengaja menyimpannya dalam sebuah lemari yang khusus dibuat untuk menyimpan semua benda kenangan Yunho _ahjushi_nya bersama sang _Boo_ Jae yang sampai akhir hayatnya tetap menjadi orang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Mungkin cinta yang tidak bisa bersatu didunia bisa diteruskan dialam setelah kematian." Gumam Hyunno. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya kedalam saku _coat_ yang ia gunakan setelah terlebih dahulu mengeratkan syal yang melilit lehernya, udara pada awal musim semi memang terasa sangat dingin. Mungkin sisa-sisa musim dingin masih meninggalkan jejak diudara. Hyunno kembali menyususri jalan setapak berbatu untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya. Dalam ketermanguannya Hyunno kembali teringat ucapan ayahnya tentang nasib keluarga Kim sepeninggal _Boo_ Jae.

"Hankyung _ahjushi_ sering jatuh sakit, kondisinya setiap hari semakin memburuk. Namun Hingga akhirnya Hankyung _ahjushi_ pergi karena serangan jantung. Heechul ahjumma menyusul tidak lama kemudian karena beban berat sepeninggal anak dan suamnya. Seluruh aset peninggalannya yang sudah diwariskan ke Jaejoong _hyung_ akhirnya dikelola oleh dinas sosial untuk disalurkan pada beberapa yayasan yang memang menjadi lembaga tempat keluarga Kim menjadi donator."

Sekali lagi Hyunno menghela napas panjang. Uap mengepul dari mulutnya menandakan seberapa dingin cuaca siang itu. Kakinya mulai melambat ketika nyaris sampai pada sebuah pohon tua berbatang besar berdaun rimbun yang berasa disisi kanan bukit hijau itu. Di bawah pohon itu terdapat dua makam berbatu marmer. Satu makam terlihat sangat usang sedangkan yang satunya masih terlihat seperti baru. Pada makam yang baru itu terukir _Rest in Peace_ Jung Yunho sedangkan pada makam yang satunya yang lebih tua terukir _Rest in Peace _Kim Jaejoong.

Kedua alis Hyunno bertautan ketika melihat pada masing-masing batu nisan tergeletak setangkai tulip putih yang masih segar. "Ada yang kemari?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Hyunno menolehkan kepalanya keseluruh penjuru bukit orang mati itu untuk melihat keberadaan orang disekitarnya, ada beberapa memang namun berada di kaki dan puncak bukit, tidak ada yang berada di punggung bukit sepertinya. "Siapa yang meletakkan bunga disini?" lagi-lagi Hyunno bergumam.

Kerisik dedaunan dari pohon yang menaunginya menyadarkan Hyunno dari lamunannya –niatnya datang ketempat paling sunyi dan sepi disudut dunia.

Hyunno meletakkan sebuah surat yang ia selipkan di bawah tangkai bunga tulip yang berada pada makam tua –nisan Kim Jaejoong. "_Boo_ Jae… itu adalah surat cinta yang Yunho _ahjushi_ tulis disaat-saat terakhirnya didunia ini. Ku harap kalian bisa berbaikan –andaikan kalian bisa bertemu lagi."

Kali ini Hyunno menggeser tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan nisan _ahjushi_nya, tangannya terjulur guna membersihkan dedaunan yang berserakaan di atas permukaannya. Hyunno menatap lama-lama batu bisu itu seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku mencari informasi tentang jejak keluarga _Boo_ Jaemu, _ahjushi_. Yang ku temukan sedikit ironis. Kim Heechul kehilangan kewarasannya ketika Kim Hankyung meninggal karena serangan jantung, ia depresi lalu bunuh diri dengan cara menelan 50 butir pil tidur. Kim Karam menjadi gelandangan –tidak seburuk itu sebenarnya. Ia putus asa karena tiba-tiba meenjadi yatim piatu. Dari informasi yang ku dapatkan ia bekerja pada salah satu pusat prostitusi sebelum meninggal karena penyakit menular akibat pekerjaannya itu." Hyunno diam sesaat ketika angin berhembus kencang, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. "_Ahjushi_, mulai sekarang aku akan sedikit jarang mengunjungimu karena aku sudah mengambil alih usaha keluarga kita yang sebelumnya _Appa_ kelola. _Appa_ sudah pensiun dan memaksaku untuk menikah agar bisa memberikannya cucu. Itu sedikit membebaniku."

Hyunno menghela napas panjang, matanya berair. "Apa sekarang _ahjushi_ bahagia? Apakah _ahjushi_ bisa bersama _Boo_ Jae? _Ahjushi_, kalau aku jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang aku tidak mau mencintainya seperti cara _ahjushi_ mencintai _Boo_ Jae. Itu cinta yang menyakitkan dan menyiksa. Aku akan mencintai dengan wajar selayaknya orang lain. Bila bisa diperjuangkan akan ku perjuangkan, jika tidak mampu ku perjuangkan maka akan ku lepas dan mencari cinta lain. Bukan berarti aku tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam mencintai. Aku hanya takut bila caraku mencintai seperti cara _ahjushi_ mencintai akan banyak orang yang terluka, karena itu aku akan mencintai dengan cara yang normal." Hyunno menatap langit biru yang dingin disela cabang pohon yang menaunginya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada rapat yang harus segera ku hadiri. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, _Ahjushi_." Ucapnya mulai melangkah pergi.

Hyunno berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak utama yang terbuat dari semen berbentuk undakan yang mengarah ke bawah. Beberapa kali Hyunno berpapasan dengan peziarah yang datang membawa keranjang berisi bunga dan air mawar. Entah apa yang membuat orang-orang itu mendatangi tempat seperti ini pada cuaca yang dingin begini? Pertanyaan yang juga cocok dialamatkan padanya.

Ketika memasuki kawasan kaki bukit Hyunno berpapasan dengan seorang ibu yang menggandeng anak laki-lakinya. Dejavu! Hyunno berbalik dan menatap anak laki-laki yang juga menoleh kepadanya. Kulit pucat itu, mata bening seperti mutiara rusa betina itu, rambut hitam legam yang halus, bibir merah penuh yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya dulu. Mendadak angin dingin sangat kencang menerpa tubuh Hyunno hingga membuatnya gemetar. Hyunno menengadah. Disana, di tengah-tengah makam antara Yunho _ahjushi_nya dan _Boo_ Jae berdiri sosok remaja tampan –sangat cantik tengah tersenyum padanya. Hyunno terbelalak sebelum mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa kini sosok itu sudah menghilang.

"Percayai apa yang kau percayai, Nak!"

Hyunno tertegun mendengar penuturan seorang wanita tua yang dibantu berjalan oleh cucunya bicara seperti itu seolah-olah ucapan itu ditujukan untuknya.

"_Boo_ Jae… wajar bila _ahjushi_ku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kau benar-benar sosok yang sangat menawan." Gumam Hyunno sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

** 3**

** 3**

'_**Boojae, Joongie, terlalu cepat kau pergi bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan Nado Saranghae padamu. Joongie ah, jika dikehidupan selanjutnya kita kembali bertemu, aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku padamu. Aku akan mencintaimu dan selalu menjagamu, Boo berjanjilah untuk menungguku disana. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga hati dan cintakuy hanya untukmu sampai waktu memanggilku untuk mempertemukan kita lagi. Saranghae Boojae nae sarang….'**_

_**_YUNHO_**_

** 3**

** 3**

'_**Aku memang tidak mengenalmu secara dekat karena selama ini aku memilih untuk memusuhimu dan menyakitimu, sekarang aku sadar jika kau sangat menyayangiku. Joongie saudaraku, maafkan kembaranmu ini yang menutup mata akan penderitaanmu selama ini, bahkan membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri melawan penyakitmu. Aku bangga karena terlahir menjadi kembaran seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tangguh dan kuat sepertimu, jikalau aku bisa terlahir kembali aku ingin kembali menjadi kembaranmu yang akan selalu menghiburmu ketika kau sedih, aku ingin menjadi saudaramu sekali lagi agar aku bisa menopangmu ketika kau merasa lelah. Selamat jalan saudaraku…. Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kita tetap terlahir sebagai saudara kembar, aku akan menyayangi... Saranghae Uri Joongie….'**_

_**_KARAM_**_

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

END

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

** 3**

Tidak apa-apa endingnya seperti ini, kan? Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti epep ini dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih untuk masukan dan sarannya. Semoga kedepannya baik Yuuki, Marci maupun Metha chagy bisa lebih baik dalam menulis.

Yang berperan sebagai Jaejoong masih hidup kok sampai sekarang walaupun kadang kalau menangis suaranya hilang :)

Sekian dari Yuuki.

Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Tetap jaga kesehatan ya :)

** 3**

** 3**

Saturday, January 16, 2016

3:02:23 PM

Yuuki & Metha


End file.
